Living on the outside
by Chibi1309
Summary: Or, A stranger within:part two. R&BB, Ro&St, Cy? PG13, swearing and stuff. COMPLETE! Please RR if you want a sequel!
1. Reunions

INTRO!  
  
Welcome to my new ficcy! It is a follow on from my first fic, namely "A Stranger Within." So read that one first. Riiight, so to recap quickly. Raven and BB have come out to the others about their love, so its in the open. The team are recouperating from an ass whooping from the HIVE (cept Rae, who saved the day!) Hum, and thats about it I think. OOH and expect a bit of Robin/Star fluffiness in this one. Although, yet again the story will mainly be based on Raven.  
  
ANYWHOOO its about 2 weeks on from the end of the last ficcy.  
  
*clears throat* SO, with no further ado, I present to you....  
  
A stranger within part 2 : Living on the outside. ***********************************************  
  
Chapter one - Reunions  
  
Raven was reading as usual. Totally lost in her book, in deep concentration, her forehead crumpled in thought. She sat on the couch, legs folded beneath her.  
  
Beastboy walked into the room, and saw her. He smiled at her, and not wanting to break her concentration, continued to walk on into the kitchen.  
  
"Were you going to go in without saying Good Morning?" said Raven without turning her head. Beast boy looked at her and again smiled. He walked over to her slowly. Resting his arms on the back of the couch he leant over her shoulder.  
  
"I didn't want to bother you." he said a little breathily. She snapped the book shut. Beastboy jumped a little, and winced. He rubbed his sore ribcage. Raven looked at him with pain in her eyes.  
  
"How're your ribs doing?" she said tenderly, touching his face. He smiled breifly.  
  
"Alright. They're getting better. I'm gonna go get something to eat. You want?" he said, averting the topic and walking into the kitchen. Raven looked after him sorrowfully.  
  
"Sure.." she said slowly, getting up, and trailing after him into the kitchen sadly. He had been really odd recently. There was something bothering him she could tell. Something...deep...  
  
But he wouldn't tell her. And she wouldn't pressure him. 'Relationships are a two way thing.' she told herself firmly. 'Its selfish of me to try and take away his privacy. He'll tell me when he is ready.'  
  
She swallowed and began making herself some tea. Her movements were calm but unsure. She didn't dare look at Beastboy's face.  
  
"Where are the others this morning?" she asked casually. Beastboy had his back turned, sorting out some tofu for breakfast. He carried on, blatantly avoiding looking at her. He answered equally as casually.  
  
"Ehm, I think Robin is in the training room, and Star is probably with him. Cyborg isn't up yet. I passed by his room earlier."  
  
"Oh, I see." said Raven, risking a glance at Beastboy. His moves were slow and shaky, although he had lost all of his willpower.  
  
She shrugged it off thinking he might be tired. But she knew it wasn't that. She finished up making her tea, and sat down at the table, tucking her legs up to her chin. She closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath she opened them again.  
  
"Are you okay, this morning BB?" she said courageously. She looked down at her feet as she said it. She knew the answer so well by now, she mouthed it along with him.  
  
"Yeah, why shouldn't I be?" he said, again without looking up. She rolled her eyes. 'Yep' she thought sorrowfully, 'somethings still bothering him.'  
  
"Oh, you just seemed quiet thats all." she stated, simply. But to no avail. He simply began to reel off the old excuse.  
  
"Am I? I guess I'm just a bit..." he began as always, but Raven interrupted him.  
  
"...Tired." she finished for him, getting up to taking her tea up to her room.  
  
"See you later." she said as she left the room.  
  
Little did she know, that Beastboy was not avoiding looking at her because he didn't want to. It was simply because, behind his turned back, his face had tears streaming down it.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Raven shut her door in her room. A few solitary tears rolled down her forlorn face. She was tired and pained inside. Why wasn't he talking to her? Did he not love her anymore?  
  
'Don't be stupid Raven,' she scolded. 'It's something much deeper.'  
  
She sank to her knees, and sipped the tea. It soothed her mind, and she relaxed a little. She felt so helpless at the moment. Ever since she had confirmed her love for him, Beastboy had undergone a complete transformation.  
  
He seemed to be more shy, more quiet, more sad. It wasn't that she didn't love him anymore. No, not at all. She'd love him no matter what. Instead she felt so sad inside, and achy from her efforts.  
  
It was all she could do to hold herself back from telepathically checking his mind. But there was a certain responsibility with her powers, and she didn't intend to abolish that. It wasn't right to have to check. He had his privacy, the same as everyone else.  
  
How would she feel if someone entered her mind, when she had a problem? She would probably strike them dead. She recalled the anger inside when Cyborg and Beastboy had gone into her mind.  
  
So she held herself back from prying, but the pain was killing her inside. Mentally, she couldn't concentrate anymore. She just kept on mulling things over in her head during meditation. It was annoying her more than anything.  
  
Raven stood up and went to put her tea on her bedside table. She glanced out the window quickly. It was autumn already. The city was in a hazy sunlight. It was quite soothing really.  
  
Then, suddenly she spotted something coming towards the titans tower. At first she thought it was a bird of some kind.  
  
She squinted. It was barely visible in the sunlight. It was...it was..an object. Or...a person. Maybe even a few people. It was heading this way whatever it was.  
  
'The HIVE?!' was the first thing she thought. She was rooted to the spot, staring. She wanted to move but couldn't.  
  
Raven squirmed uncomfortably, thoughts racing through her head. Should she go and fetch the others?  
  
No. If it was the HIVE then they would break in before she'd even reached Beastboy. She opened her window and flew outside slowly. Landing on the floor, she waited.  
  
The "thing" was getting ever closer. She watched it as it came into plain sight. It was definitely a person. But just one.  
  
'So it's not the HIVE. Who is it?' she thought, frustrated by the suspense.  
  
The person was recognisable to Raven, vaguely. Looking up into the air, she couldn't make out any features. She'd just have to wait for the person to land, then confront them. She clenched her fists - it could still be someone evil.  
  
Waiting in anticipation, her mouth went dry and her head was throbbing. The person landed on the edge of the island gracefully. As gracefully as Raven herself would.....  
  
Ravens eyes widened. It couldn't be....could it? She ran over to where the person had landed.  
  
"....it can't be..." she stated, as she saw the person for the first time fully.  
  
Raven stopped, frozen in her tracks. She stared.  
  
The person who had landed was a girl. She was wearing a long cloak like Raven's. It was as black as the night. As the girl pulled her hood down, a gust of wind blew her cloak back, revealing her body and face fully. She had a slightly tanned face, and dark hair that was nearly as black as her cloak. It fell about her shoulders, tousled in the gust of wind. Her eyes were dark too, but with closer inspection they were softened with green.  
  
She had the same gem in her forehead, but it was purple. Her hands now rested on her hips. She was wearing a similar leotard (a/n if thats the word...?!) as Raven, but it came further down, so it looked like she was wearing shorts. It was a dark purple.  
  
Finally, hanging around her slight waist was a belt, that was joined with diamond shapes instead of circles. She wore some indescript shoes, which seemed to be merely practical rather than "fashionable". And, she looked about eighteen years of age.  
  
She looked up at Raven. And she smiled. Extending her arms, she walked towards her.  
  
"RAVEN!" she said loudly. Raven's legs came unstuck and she ran towards the girl. Totally forgetting herself she embraced her in a hug. Regaining herself quickly she pulled back and looked at the girl standing opposite her.  
  
"Nerithon!Wha..How...?" she said all at once, completely flustered and shocked. Her head was spinning and throbbing with excitement. The girl, apparently called Nerithon, looked at Raven, with glinting eyes.  
  
"C'mon, sit down a bit! You look like you are going to faint in shock." she said chuckling. The water behind her exploded upwards. The girl rubbed the back of her head.  
  
"Oops!" she said, sitting down next to Raven on the soft grass. "I've still not got the hang of these emotions." she added rolling her eyes. Raven blinked and spoke, dazed.  
  
"N...nerithon..I..." she began, looking blank and shocked. The girl's back stiffened as she looked at Raven with a twinge of pain and sadness.  
  
"Please Raven, do not utter my Azarathian name. Nerithon is dead. I am Swift. It is the earthly translation, I believe."  
  
Raven was sitting on the floor, mouth open with shock. Swift's face softened and she winked, and pushed Ravens mouth shut.  
  
"Careful, you'll let in a draft." she giggled, causing another erruption of water. She merely shook her head this time. She turned to Raven and spoke to her in excitement.  
  
"Is that where you are living Rae? Its really big isn't it? I haven't seen a proper home in such a long time. Wow." Swift finished awestruck. Raven merely nodded. She cleared her throat.  
  
"What brings you to earth.....Swift?" she said, eventually looking into the girls face. Swift looked down at her hands.  
  
"I was...sent into exile. It was.." she closed her eyes, and a tear leaked out.  
  
Raven gasped. She frowned beneath her hood. She felt the anger bubbling inside of her.  
  
"Trigon." she finished angrily. "The bastard." Swift opened her eyes, and sniffed.  
  
"I'm so sorry to ask this of you Raven." said Swift looking back up again. "But could I maybe stay with you for a little while? I...don't have anywhere else to go..."  
  
Raven grabbed Swifts cold hand. It was trembling. She squeezed it gently. "Swift, you can stay here for as long as you like. I'm sure the others won't mind."  
  
Swift looked down. "Others? I don't want to be bothering you.."  
  
"No no! Don't worry, they will be fine. They are...friends." Raven finished awkwardly. She was thinking of Beastboy. Swift sensed the feeling immediatly. She smiled, lightening the atmosphere tremendously.  
  
"I..might have shocked you by using your earthly name, when I greeted you, Metrion." she said to Raven. "But I thought that it was the done thing here."  
  
Raven nodded. "It is. They never call me Metrion. It's always Raven. I wanted to leave Metrion back on Azarath. Just as you want to leave Nerithon there." Swift nodded shyly.  
  
"Come on. Lets go inside. It's cold out here." said Raven in her normal monotone voice.  
  
Swift stood up and pulled her hood up. The green eyes were visible beneath the black cloak. She looked like a double of Raven. Raven, herself smiled at her cousin. (a/n: Yup thats the relation to Raven. I didn't say before, it was a SURPRISE! heh ^_^;)  
  
They walked towards Titans tower. As they walked, Raven decided to mentally send a message to each titan to come downstairs. She had no idea if it would work, but she had to try.  
  
Swift was pale and shaking under her hood. She was frightened that these "friends" would be horrible to her. She missed her mother so. Sighing, she trailed after her cousin into the tower.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
When they reached the house, they could see the titans gathered in the TV room talking, worried looks on their faces. 'It worked then,' thought Raven, grinning under her hood. Truly her powers were improving. Studying hard had certainly paid off.  
  
"Wait here Swift, okay?" she said softly. Swift nodded, looking around the house in awe. Raven strode into the TV room. Beastboy ran over to her.  
  
"Are you okay Rae?" he said looking frightened. She pulled her hood down. She hugged him briefly.  
  
"I'm fine. Go stand with the others, okay?" she said into his ear. He nodded and went to the other titans, who had fallen silent. They all looked apprehensive. Raven smiled.  
  
"My friends," she began, unnaturally. It was merely to try and cheer up Swift. "I want you to meet someone."  
  
Swift wandered into the room, with her hood still up. Cyborg gasped whilst the others fell silent at the sight of the Raven look-a-like.  
  
"Another emotion?!" said Cyborg confused. Raven actually smiled at this. She reached over and put her arm around the other girls shoulders. Swift pulled her hood down. All the boys fell silent.  
  
Swift looked so beautiful in the sunny room. With the hoods down, there was no similarity between the two, except the gems. Raven looked almost ghostly next to the lightly tanned girl standing next to her.  
  
"This is my cousin." said Raven, lowering her arm, and pushing Swift forwards.  
  
Swift half fell, half walked over to the other titans. She looked back to Raven who had folded her arms. She smiled and nodded at her reassuringly. Swift nodded back.  
  
She turned to the titans, who were staring at her. She looked nervously back through her sideways fringe, which fell over her left eye.  
  
"I..I'm..Swift.." she said. "Pleased to meet you all." She smiled and giggled nervously. The lamp next to her exploded. She looked at it in mild horror.  
  
"Ehm...oops." she said, rubbing the back of her head.  
  
"Well, she most definately is related to you Raven!" Starfire giggled. The boys were still staring at her, open mouthed. Starfire nudged Robin, who snapped back to reality. He smiled straight back at the girl.  
  
"Hi! I'm Robin!" he said, trying to nudge the other two awake. Starfire looked at Swift smiling from ear to ear.  
  
"And I am Starfire! Pleased to meet you also!" she said happily. Beastboy regained himself quickly.  
  
"Hey! Beastboy's the name." he said in his old jokey voice. Raven raised her eyebrows and shook her head. Cyborg was the last to speak, and he seemed kind of reluctant.  
  
"Hi there. Name's Cyborg." he said smiling at her. But he couldn't help wondering. "Do...you...have any...powers?" he asked uncertainly. Swift closed her eyes, a sly smile upon her lips.  
  
When she opened them they glowed bright purple. Lifting her hands up, all of the titans, save Raven were lifted up in a big purple bubble. She giggled, and brought her hands down sharply.  
  
The titans, except Starfire (who floated in mid air), landed on the floor with a thump. They sat up, rubbing their heads, and feeling dizzy.  
  
Starfire was in hysterics and Swift was grinning at her, blushing slightly. Raven smiled at her friends.  
  
'Swift's going to fit in around here just fine.' she thought.  
  
***************************************  
  
Right. Chapter one finished.  
  
I hope its okay. I've never made up a character before....O_O; So please be kind! ^^  
  
You know the drill. R/R! PLEASE! ^_^  
  
Oh, and my disclaimer now!  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own Teen titans, but I do own Swift. Don't steal her please! ^^  
  
Thanks for all the kind reviews for A stranger within. I'm so grateful, I really am. ^_^  
  
Oh and BTW, there may be stuff you are confused over with Nerithon and stuff, but be patient. Things will all unfold soon. Thats all I'm saying for now!  
  
JA! ~*Chibi*~ 


	2. Swift's Story

Disclaimer : I dont own teen titans, but I do own Swift. ^_^  
  
***********************************  
  
Chapter two - Swift's Story.  
  
The titans and Swift were sitting on the large couch talking. The others, wanted to know a bit about Swift's past and life. She was still a bit shy, but she sat and talked for a while.  
  
*  
  
"So, Swift," said Robin politely, looking interested. "What brings you to earth."  
  
Swift looked sorrowfully at the ground. Tears welled up in her dark green eyes. She clenched her fists. Robin felt a bit stupid, but he said nothing. Swift sniffed.  
  
"I...It's not that I wanted to come here. I had to come here." she said sadly, her voice wobbling. It was obvious to them all that she was struggling to keep her emotions under control.  
  
Although she was related to Raven, they were nothing alike at all. Swift wasn't as calm and emotionless as Raven. She was older, and in a dazed mess. She didn't seem able to cope with her feelings like Raven did. But that was what made her all the more interesting. She seemed...vulnerable, and naive. Which was strange for her age.  
  
Raven, now wrapped her arm around the girl's shaking shoulder. Raven cared for her cousin very much. On Azarath, Swift had been Raven's 'mentor', looking after her and believing in her no matter what. But now....this Swift was merely the pieces of the old one.  
  
Swift regained herself and spoke slowly and expressing every syllable with hate. "Trigon...he sent me into exile."  
  
The others looked at Raven, who closed her eyes and shook her head.  
  
"That's...the dude me and Cy met inside Rae's head isn't it?" said Beastboy.  
  
"Yea, that evil dude. Oh man, poor you Swift." said Cy gently. Swift looked at the two boys and sniffed gratefully. Reassurance was what she needed right now.  
  
"Well, I don't know what you mean by Raven's head...but Trigon is Metr-- Raven's father." said Swift solemnly. "He recently found out that I had helped out Raven when she wanted to escape. He would have killed me, except he wanted me to live in shame."  
  
"Which on Azarath is a worse punishement than death. You must sever all connections with loved ones." added Raven helpfully.(A/N:this probably isn't true, about the Azarathian punishment, but it just fits in well here. And I personally think that it is worse.)  
  
Swift began to sob at this. Raven embraced her properly, allowing her to cry on her shoulder.  
  
The others looked at the new girl silently. The sobs echoed around the tower, and seemed to enter everyones soul. Things smashed, but noone said anything. Eventually, Raven let Swift go. Swift rubbed her tired, red eyes, and carried on her sad story.  
  
"So, anyway..." she sniffed, pawing at her eyes. "When I was told that Trigon was exiling me, my mother, Ashelba told me to come and seek out Raven until we could figure out a way of getting out of this mess."  
  
"Ashelba, is my mothers sister. She hates too Trigon, but there is nothing you can do about it on Azarath, unless you want to be taught a severe lesson." said Raven emotionlessly. Swift closed her eyes and when she opened them they were glowing purple.  
  
"Trigon will pay some day." she said angrily, causing the couch to shake and more smashing of glass. Raven placed a hand on Swifts shoulder and gasping, she reverted to normal.  
  
"I...apologise. It hasn't been an easy month." Swift said awkwardly, rubbing her neck.  
  
"We truly understand, Swift. We are now your friends too." said Starfire full of concern. "I am sure you can stay with us. We shall help you. Won't we Robin?"  
  
"Of course." said Robin simply. He gave Swift a thumbs up, and the other three grinned behind him. Swift looked up and gave a weak smile.  
  
"Thank you...you are too kind."  
  
Raven took Swifts arm gently. "Come on. You look tired. I'll take you to your room. Sleep now, we can talk more later." It was all Swift could do to nod weakly. She was tired beyond belief.  
  
The other titans chorused "Goodnight!" as she left the room.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Woah. That was really weird." said Cy when the two Azarathians had left.  
  
"Tell me about it. Swift seems okay though. I feel kinda sorry for her. It can't be nice being banished away from the people you love." said Robin, looking at Starfire when he said it. He blushed.  
  
Cy and BB rolled their eyes. Starfire didn't notice any of this. She was too busy thinking about the events of the day.  
  
"Yes it is....strange being in a different planet. I hope she will be alright." said Star softly. Beastboy remained silent. He was also thoughtful.  
  
'Raven seems to know something about this "Swift" that noone else does. I wonder what it is. Anyway, she seemed distracted. I know she was mad with me, I'm the biggest jerk in the world.' he thought to himself silently.  
  
"Cyborg, you seemed a little...entranced when Swift walked in. Do you have a CRUSH?!" teased Robin. Cyborg blushed.  
  
"Come off it dawg. We've only known her a half hour." he muttered looking down. Inside he was cringing. She was beautiful, no doubt about it. The way the light shone on her silky black hair and her green eyes was mesmorising. It was amazing. He felt like he had been hit by a hammer when she looked at him. 'But I'm a goddamn robot. She'd probably think I'm really...stupid.' Cy thought to himself sorrowfully.  
  
Robin was looking at Starfire. She had her forehead creased in thought. She looked beautiful, as she always did. He had the urge to grab her and kiss her right there and then, but instead he looked down. He suddenly felt all weird inside. It was like a hot substance was bubbling around his heart and his head was all light, and dizzy.  
  
Starfire was thinking about her first day on earth and how hard it was to get used to things. Most of the things would have been much harder if it hadn't have been for Robin. 'Robin.' she thought silently, as her head rocketed above the clouds and her heart began to beat faster and faster. She was burning up inside.  
  
*  
  
Robin stood up and stretched. Cyborg and BB had started to play on the PS2 again.  
  
'Addicted. Thats what those two are.' he grinned inwardly, watching the intense concentration on their faces. Starfire was watching them, but she looked a bit bored.  
  
'Do it now, Robin.' said a voice inside his mind. 'Do something to get her alone with you. ANYTHING!' the voice said desperately. Robin thought quietly for a second.  
  
"Well," he said outloud. "I'm gonna go get some air. Anyone want to come with me?" He added. Starfire looked at him excitedly.  
  
"Robin, are you going down to the...Park?" she grinned, looking although she would explode with excitement. He nodded at her. With a whoop of happiness she flew over the back of the couch, towards him.  
  
"BB, Cy? You coming or not?" said Robin, inwardly praying they would decline. Neither of them turned around. There was simply a chorus of "No."  
  
"Right, well see you guys later. C'mon then, Star. Lets go." said Robin, his heart accelerating suddenly. They left the room. As soon as the front doors shut, BB and Cyborg looked at each other, with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I thought it was never goin' to happen." Cyborg said laughing. Beastboy was giggling as well.  
  
"Yeah, it's about time those two got together." said Beastboy, turning his concentration back onto the game.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Raven reached one of the spare rooms, and walked in, supporting her cousin with her free arm.  
  
"Raven, I really appreciate this, you know." said Swift quietly. She was half asleep. She sat down on the bed, as Raven closed the door, softly.  
  
"Shhh." said Raven quietly. "It's alright. Now sleep, Swift."  
  
Swift lay back on the bed, and began to sob again. Raven walked over and crouched down by the dark haired girl. She clasped her hand.  
  
"What's wrong? Are you worried?" said Raven, full of concern. She had never seen Swift cry before. Swift was the one who had helped Raven to control her emotions, and now she was in a total frenzy. It was quite a frightening transformation.  
  
"Mother..." Swift sobbed, uncontrollably. "I miss her so much."  
  
Raven sighed. "It's not easy leaving Azarath. But, Ashelba can't be here for a bit. It'll work out eventually, Swift. You'll see."  
  
"It won't. I'll never see her again. And...and..." she sniffed. "I'm just a worthless nuisance."  
  
Raven gave Swift a stony glare. "No you aren't. Who was the one who told me 'Never give up, no matter what'? And who told me 'Embrace life, no matter how hard it is'? Are you telling me, that all that was a lie?"  
  
Swift regained control. Just for a second, Raven saw a flicker of her old cousin. The pride and anger shone in Swifts eyes. "I meant every word."  
  
Raven smiled at the new glaze over the dark green eyes. "Then you had better start believing in yourself. Remember what you said to me when I was saying goodbye..'Believe in yourself else.."  
  
" '..all is lost.'" finished Swift smiling again. "I'm sorry Raven. It's just been so hard."  
  
Raven nodded, and stood up. "So sleep now. Then we can figure out what to do, when you are thinking more clearly." Swift's eyes flickered shut.  
  
"I'm sure glad your my cousin..."Swift muttered sleepily, her eyes closed. Soft breathing escaped her lips a moment later. Raven smiled at the sleeping girl.  
  
She walked over and shut off the light. As she left the room, she took another quick glance at Swift's sleeping form.  
  
"I'm sure glad your here, I need you right now, Nerithon." whispered Raven. She closed the door softly, leaving the room.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Hehe AWwwwWW. I likes Nerithon/Swift. I think she's a real sweetie.  
  
Hehe, R/R please.  
  
Replies-  
  
Invader Sam - Her hair is black...I'm sure I said that *checks* yes I did. Sorry, but I just felt it was right at the time. Thanks for the suggestion thou. Goin right now to check your ficcy out! It rocked as far as I read before! ^_^  
  
Classic Cowboy - Just read the fic and see ^_^ hehe sorry but I don't want to say anything to give too much away. O_O; But I'm glad you like swift too, and there will be more BB/R later on.  
  
Purple Rave - Chill chill. All will be revealed soon! hehe, and thanks for reviewing! Your the best ^^  
  
A purple otter - Sugar high huh? They're the best. Glad you like the story and No i didn't know that O_o; ^_^  
  
Thats all for now. R/r if ya want more! ^^  
  
Ja-ne! ~*Chibi*~ 


	3. Tying up some loose ends

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen titans, but I do own Swift. ^^  
  
*********************************************  
  
Chapter three. - Tying up some loose ends  
  
Waking up, Swift blinked slowly, and focused on the room. She hadn't taken it in earlier. It was a blue room. Quite indescript really, and with a blue bed to match. She looked at the clock. It was 7.00am...the next morning! She had slept for a long time.  
  
She sat up, head throbbing, like she had been hit with a sledgehammer. She touched it tenderly and moaned.  
  
"O-o-w." she stammered, as she tried to climb out of the bed gently. Unfortunatly, she got caught up in the covers, and losing her balance fell onto the floor with a resounding THUD. Which, as you can imagine, did wonders for her already throbbing head.  
  
"Fantastic..."she groaned, as she groped hoplessly at the tangled mess of bedding. This was turning out to be a complete disaster. Somehow she was tangled up with all the covers. She gave up and lay unmoving on the floor. Her head was throbbing so much, she felt violently sick.  
  
Suddenly there were some loud footsteps. And the bedroom door flew open as a person came in. From under the mass of covers, Swift couldn't see a thing. Just a sillhouette through the material, and a blurry one at that.  
  
She stayed still, feeling stupid. She hoped it would be Raven, but she sensed it wasn't.  
  
The covers were gradually moved from her face, and she was pulled out from under the mass of them. She blinked in the light, then looked up to see....Cyborg.  
  
He smiled at her kindly. "You alright, little lady?"  
  
She blushed. "Heh, I think so. I just got a little...erm, tangled." she said pointing to the tangle of covers. Cyborg grinned. Then he started to laugh. Soon, Swift was giggling too. All the embarrasment had shattered.  
  
Cyborg wiped a tear from his human eye. The pillow exploded behind Swift, throwing feathers over them both, and starting Cyborg off again. Swift blushed again and rubbed her head giggling.  
  
"Hehe, oopsie!" she said sweetly. After a while, Cyborg calmed down a little. He smiled at her.  
  
"Sorry bout burstin' in like that Swift. I was just walkin' up the corridor and there was a thud. Just checked if you were okay. Then," he pointed to the covers "I kinda figured you needed some help."  
  
She snickered at him happily. "I did. I'm such a clutz." Her headache had gone remarkably easier. She pulled her hood down and stretched. Her stomach groaned. She blushed again.  
  
"Heh, I think someone is hungry." said Cyborg. "C'mon, lets go get somethin' to eat."  
  
Swift nodded. "Thank you...for...well..everything."  
  
Now it was Cyborg's turn to blush. "No problem!" he said brightly. And with that, they walked downstairs, talking compainionably.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Raven had been downstairs since 6.00 that morning. She had checked up on Swift, but every time she had, Swift had been sleeping.  
  
Swift had been through a lot of stuff, and she obviously hadn't slept properly in a while - just grabbed a few hours here and there. She must have been exhausted. So Raven left her to wake naturally.  
  
That night, Raven hadn't slept at all. She kept on having troubled dreams. She dreamt she was falling into darkness, backwards and backwards until she hit the floor and woke up, with cold sweat dripping from her forehead.  
  
She had a premention that something really bad was going to happen soon, but she couldn't put her finger on it yet. She had to just wait until her intuition gave in and told her. It was a very frustrating process.  
  
She had been sitting on the couch downstairs for sometime, before she heard stirrings. She had been dreading Beastboy coming in, but he had nonetheless, and she had kept silent. Raven was still mad at him for yesterday. He had been so...odd with her.  
  
Today though, Beastboy came and sat next to her on the couch quietly. He didn't say anything for some time. She didn't either. 'Why should I?' she thought indignantly. 'He doesn't speak to me, I don't speak to him.'  
  
After a while, he looked at her. She spotted this out of the corner of her eye.  
  
Eventually, she looked up at him for the first time that day and was shocked at the face that stared back. His hair was all rumpled, his eyes looked red and puffy as if he had been crying and deprived of sleep. He looked really peaky and off. Raven abandoned all her previous thoughts.  
  
"Oh my God, Beastboy! Whats wrong?!" she said forgetting herself and touching his pained face. He just sat there and stared at her. His eyes said it all. He was obviously cut up over upsetting her yesterday. He stared at her sorrowfully. She looked back, waiting for some answer.  
  
"I want to tell you Raven." said Beast boy eventually.  
  
She looked at him in surprise, raising her eyebrows. But inside she was in ecstacy. He had come to her after all. He did love her, of course he did. How stupid to doubt it for one second. She leant over and kissed his tired face.  
  
He hugged her tightly, and they remained like that for some time.  
  
Then suddenly there was a huge THUD upstairs. They broke away in shock. She looked at him.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" she said, in horror. Beastboy shrugged. He looked just as confused as her. Raven took a minute to think. If she left now, maybe he wouldn't tell her again.  
  
She tottered uncomfortably with her conscience. Someone could be hurt upstairs, but Beastboy was hurting here. She looked at him pleadingly. He stared back at her.  
  
"We need to talk." he said simply. "But not here. We'll go out later." Raven nodded.  
  
"I love you." she said, grabbing his hand. He smiled at her, and she saw some of his old spark back in his face. He needed her love, just like she needed his.  
  
"Lets go check it out...together?" she said to him. He nodded.  
  
"Together." he agreed. They got up and began to go upstairs, hand in hand.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Swift and Cyborg were still giggling like children when they bumped into Raven and Beastboy. Cyborg looked at Swift, and Swift looked at Raven, who looked at Beastboy, who was holding her hand.  
  
Raven and Beastboy let go quickly, but not quickly enough. Swift had already seen.  
  
"RAVEN!I had no idea you had....."started Swift incrediously, gasping for breath.  
  
"....met someone..." she finished after a second. She was gushing with pride, the titans could tell.  
  
Raven rolled her eyes. "There are no secrets in this house are there?" she said emotionlessly. Swift just grinned and hugged her little cousin.  
  
"I'm pleased for you, stupid!" she said gripping the goth girl tightly. Raven let herself be squeezed and just blushed.  
  
Beastboy stood looking at Swift, with a quizzical look on his face. As she let go of Raven she looked back at him.  
  
He wasn't going to escape without a hug either so it seemed. She clutched him equally as tightly.  
  
"AWW Beastboy!" she said giggling.  
  
"Can't....bre..athe..." stuttered BB, choking. "S...w...if...t!" Swift let him go, giggling. The hallway light exploded with a loud bang, causing them all to jump slightly.  
  
Raven noted that Swift had cheered up enormously. She couldn't understand it. Then she remembered the thump, and panicked.  
  
"Oh, you two.." she said to Cyborg and Swift. "You didn't hear a huge thud did you?"  
  
Swift blushed madly. "Ehhmmm...thats a funny story, isn't it, Cy?"  
  
Cyborg errupted with laughter. Swift rubbed her head, smiling. Her green eyes flashed mischeivously.  
  
"I had a fight with the bed sheets..." she said awkwardly. "Cyborg had to untangle me.."  
  
Beastboy errupted into laughter as well, and even Raven had to smile. She really had missed Swift. Her cousin could be a load of fun, but serious when she needed to be.  
  
It seemed that the sleep had cleared her head a bit, she was reverting back to the old Swift that Raven knew.  
  
Raven folded her arms, and looked at the two boys who were laughing helplessly.  
  
Eventually they recovered, and all four walked back downstairs together talking amicably.  
  
"Hey, guys..." said Beastboy suddenly, looking as if something was very wrong. "Where the heck are Star and Robin?"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Robin woke up and looked at the Tamaranian sleeping on the floor next to him. She looked so peaceful when she slept. He loved her so much. He tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, and kissed her cheek sweetly. She smiled in her sleep.  
  
Robin lay back on the floor, and looked up, remembering the events of the last night.  
  
*Flashback to the "trip to the Park"*  
  
Robin and Star had started walking down the winding paths of the park, until they stopped beneath a tree which was on a ledge, which overlooked part of the city. They sat beneath the tree, and watched the autumn leaves tumbling down to the floor. The golden and red colours flew hazily down through the sunshine, throwing more colour around them.  
  
"The planet earth is a most beautiful place. Full of wonderful things." said Starfire gazing at the scattered leaves. Robin looked at her face, which was full of natural beauty and awe. Her eyes moved excitedly back and forth with the falling leaves.  
  
Robin looked at her for a minute, trying to gather his thoughts. His heart was pounding in his head.  
  
"Beautiful things don't just come from earth." he said softly. (A/N: Pardon my cheesiness! ^^) Starfires eyes stopped moving. She looked up into Robins face. She smiled, the colour rushing to her cheeks.  
  
"Really?" she said quietly. Robin nodded, and put his arm around her. She leant her head on his shoulder gently. Robins heart was beating faster and faster. Electric bolts shot through his body. The girl of his dreams was resting delicatly in his arms.  
  
"Robin," said Star eventually, breaking his thoughts."When I came to earth, things were very confusing. And it was annoying for me to get everything wrong. But you gave me the hope which I needed to continue building a life here. You have been the best friend I have ever had..and I think that...."  
  
Robins heart was pounding faster. With every word his pulse accelerated, the adrenalin pumping through his veins. This was more exciting than any fight. This was love.  
  
"You think what..?" he said prompting her gently. He felt her shaking slightly under his arm. She sat up suddenly. Tears had formed at the corners of her eyes.  
  
"I do not know. I feel very different towards you, than I have done to anyone else in my whole life. I..I think I am....in love with you Robin." said Starfire, crying softly.  
  
Robin felt his heart leap out of his mouth at her words. He grabbed her hand. She looked up at him, the tears glistening on her cheek. Her green eyes were glowing in the soft light.  
  
He reached up and kissed her on the mouth gently. He felt her soft face, and was lost in his feeling of complete bliss. Nothing else in the world mattered to him anymore, except Starfire, staying with him forever. There was no hesitation between either of them anymore.  
  
After some time, they pulled back, feeling the best they had in their whole lives. Star smiled, going slightly pink. Robin looked at her and smiled back.  
  
"Star, I love you too. Of course I do. I just didn't know how to tell you."  
  
Her face lit up, and she embraced him tightly. The sun shone down on them both, illuminating their love.  
  
They both sat and watched the sun go down, on the soft grass. They fell asleep after that, in a warm embrace. Neither of them ever wanted to leave.  
  
*~end of flashback~*  
  
Robin smiled, feeling the best he ever had in his life. Then had a sudden thought. The other titans! Oh no. They would be wondering what had happened.  
  
Gently, he roused Starfire, who blinked in the early morning light. She smiled at Robin.  
  
"Good Morning, Robin." she said slowly. Robin touched her face tenderly.  
  
"Sorry to wake you, Star, but we have to get back, before the others start to worry."  
  
She nodded vehemently. Together, they set off back to Titans tower, wondering how to explain their lengthy disappearance.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Where the heck are Star and Robin?!"  
  
Raven shrugged. "I've been downstairs for ages, I haven't seen either of them."  
  
Swift shook her head. "Me neither. But then, I was only just getting up a while ago. And Cy was there with me for a bit..." she looked at Cyborg, who also shrugged.  
  
"Well, I didn't see them. I was just getting up when I heard Swifts...err...accident," he paused to snicker, but continued after a couple of seconds."So she was the first person I saw today. So, don't look at me, dawgs."  
  
They all looked at BB who shook his head. "First person I saw was Raven."  
  
They all sat down on the couch. Cyborg's head suddenly snapped up.  
  
"Hey B! Didn't they go to the park yesterday afternoon....?" Cyborg said, beginning to snicker again. Swift and Raven looked in puzzlement.  
  
"Heh, oh yeah!" said BB giggling. "I haven't seen them since that, come to think of it!"  
  
Raven interrupted the boys snickering with her emotionless voice.  
  
"You do realise they could be in trouble."  
  
There was a silence. Swift cleared her throat nervously.  
  
"Raven..I do, as you do, have some telepathic powers...shall I see if I can find them?" said Swift, looking desperately as if she wanted to help. Raven raised her eyebrows, knowing how unstable Swift's emotions, therefore powers were at the moment.  
  
"Well, I don't know..." began Raven slowly.  
  
"Aw, go on Rave. Give her a chance." said Cyborg, uncharacteristically arguing with Raven. Swift blushed. Raven rolled her violet eyes.  
  
"Whatever." she said, unemotionally. Cy beamed at Swift, who looked gratefully back, and pulling her hood up, closed her eyes.  
  
When she opened them, they glowed the purple colour as they had done the previous day. The others watched her in silence.  
  
She gasped after a few seconds, her eyes reverting to normal again. She dropped onto the floor. Raven helped her back up gently.  
  
Swift rubbed her temples. The headache was backing up again, but she was determined to prove to Raven her powers still worked.  
  
"They are on their way back here...togther. And they are unharmed. Oh and something that YOU TWO," she said pointing to BB and Cy. " will find interesting. They were holding hands."  
  
Swift smiled proudly. The other three's mouths dropped open in shock. Cyborg was first to regain himself. He looked at Swift and winked.  
  
"I knew you could do it!" he said to her. She beamed back at him. She was starting to become really fond of the metal man. Cyborg turned to the other two titans.  
  
"There are too many couples about this place..." he said in mock disgust. Raven raised her eyebrows and looked at Cyborg.  
  
"Maybe soon there will be some more." she said in her monotone voice, causing Cyborg to go magenta.  
  
Swift didn't understand this. She just shrugged. BB began to laugh at Cyborg's embarrassment.  
  
They all awaited the newly found couples return, eagerly. In the meantime they started to get some breakfast.  
  
All the loose ends had been tied up, at last.  
  
*****************************************  
  
YAY! That was funnnnnnn! ^_^  
  
Hehe, R/R pleaseeee!  
  
Replies, pour vous!  
  
Leviathan680 - awww thankies. I will! ^^  
  
Classic Cowboy - WOW! O_O I'm an inspirer! heh, thanks! Oh, and, I'm glad you like Swift. Your fic will b great!  
  
Invader Sam - Don't worry, Its fine. I wanted to read your fic last night but my comp was being sucky. Hehe, I hope this chappy was cheerier! ^_^  
  
A purple otter - Coolies, draw her for me!!!!! ^_____^  
  
Purple rave - I'll keep on writin, you keep on reading!  
  
Moey25 - What to say but thank you thank you thank you! You have been so sweet in your reviews, and I have added you to my aim! Hope to talk to ya sometime! ^_^  
  
Mucho thanks.  
  
JA!! ~*Chibi*~ 


	4. Confrontation

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen tians. Just Swift. ^_^  
  
********************************************************  
  
Chapter three - Confrontation.  
  
As soon as the front door closed, Robin became nervous. How the hell was he going to explain the disappearance to the other titans. And when Star was with him too?! 'Oh man,' he thought solemly, as he released his grip on Starfire's hand. She had gone a bit quiet and pale.  
  
'Now I know how Raven felt.' thought Robin, sensitively. He turned to Starfire, who looked back at him eagerly. She was obviously thinking along the same lines.  
  
"Robin, what are we going to tell them?" whispered Starfire nervously. Robin shook his head sadly.  
  
"I just don't know, Star. We'll have to play along. Just try to not say anything about..well..y'know." he whispered back. She nodded vehemently, and they trudged into the kitchen. The other titans were eating breakfast in there, with Swift.  
  
Beastboy was yet again trying to feed another victim Tofu, Robin noted as he peeped round the doorframe. He paused, to watch the scene. Starfire was floating in a worried manner behind him.  
  
"You've never tried this..right?" said Beastboy pleadingly. Swift shook her head slowly, looking bemused. Her hood was down, and the expression on her face was priceless. Cyborg was roaring with laughter, next to Swift. Raven, hood up, as always, was watching from the side, occasionally tutting or shaking her head.  
  
"Well then," pursued Beastboy aggressively. "How do you know you don't like it?!"  
  
"Because it looks like...sick..." said Swift, shuddering. This only made Cyborg laugh harder. He was crying with laughter now. Raven was actually putting her hand to her mouth to prevent herself laughing. Beastboy's "tofu tasting" sessions were always hillarious.  
  
Beastboy's mouth was open at the last comment. "Dude, that is so harsh..."  
  
Swift merely laughed as well, causing the tofu to explode over BB, as Raven had done a while back. This only made her laugh harder and the plate exploded in Beastboy's hands. He jumped backwards and fell over.  
  
"Okay, okay, you don't like it!" he muttered, dusting himself off. The other three chuckled at him, as he went to the sink to wash himself off.  
  
"How about some REAL breakfast? Some REAL eggs and bacon, what do you say?" said Cyborg. Swift nodded happily, and Cyborg looked triumphant as he walked over to prepare some food.  
  
Raven and Swift exchanged a glance and chuckled to each other as Robin and Starfire walked in.  
  
Beastboy was turning round at that precise moment, and he grabbed Cy's arm as soon as he saw them. Cyborg looked up, and was silenced with shock. The room itself fell eerily silent.  
  
Surprisingly, the first person to break the silence was Swift. She smiled at the two red teenagers infront of her.  
  
"Hello, Starfire and Robin, how are you both today? I am real sorry about how I must have acted yesterday, but well, I feel a lot better now." she trilled, bouncily.  
  
Starfire grinned cheesily, reverting to her old cheerful self. "You were fine yesterday, just very tired. I understood that, and you did not upset me. I too am from another planet, and the first day is most definitely the hardest." she confided.  
  
Swift nodded sympathetically. She turned to Robin. "And what about you, Robin? Am I forgiven?"  
  
"Heh..yeah, course. It was a rough day for you. Glad you feel better." Robin stammered uneasily. He was still totally puce. The other titans were stonily quiet.  
  
Beastboy, being his old self once again, asked the obvious. "Where have you two been?"  
  
Robin chuckled uneasily, whilst Starfire blushed. "Hah, well thats a funny story..y'see.."  
  
"..you were out. We understand." said Swift, desperately trying to make things easier, but failing miserably. Robin nodded gratefully.  
  
However, Cyborg, Raven and Beastboy did not look impressed by this answer.  
  
"What EXACTLY were you guys doing?" said Raven. She had a glint of happiness in her violet eyes. Finally revenge on Robin, for his earthshattering insensitiveness on her confession. (A/N: see "A stranger within" for reference, if you forget this, k?)  
  
Robin had picked up on this. He knew what he had coming to him. He decided to take it like a man. Unfortunately, he was too nervous to act like one. He looked at the floor awkwardly.  
  
"I suppose there is no point keeping it from you guys. You're bound to find out sooner or later. Me and Star well.." he swallowed, looking at Raven nervously.  
  
She was glaring right at him. Her eyes were saying to him 'Its harder than it looks, isn't it, tough guy?'  
  
He could tell she was enjoying this. But he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of gloating after he wimped out. He was GOING to say it. Right here, right now.  
  
"....I love Star." he blurted out, after a few minutes of silence. It was unexpected and it took the other titans by shock. They soon recovered.  
  
Cyborg giggled. "Dude, we knew that." The other titans nodded. Robin glared at them all. Starfire was bobbing about behind him.  
  
"Please do not be angry with, Robin. I love him too. We are very happy, and we want you to be happy as well." said Starfire nervously, on the brink of tears. The other titans seemed to enjoy this groveling.  
  
But Beastboy took pity on Starfire. He knew what this felt like. "It's okay, Star. They are just messing about. We are...well..I am happy for you guys." he said, meaning it.  
  
Cy and Raven nodded in approval. Swift smiled. "Young love is sweet."  
  
"But sooo over rated." she muttered not quite under her breath. The other titans just smiled at her. She was going to fit in after all.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
After this little "confrontation" they all wandered into the TV room to chat about Swift's situation. They needed to find out exactly what they planned to do.  
  
"Swift you need to tell us everything you can." came the monotonal voice of Raven softly.  
  
Swift nodded, and gathering her thoughts, began slowly.  
  
"It all started about a month ago. My...mother, came home one night looking agitated. She said that Trigon knew my 'little secret.'. I pretended at first, not knowing, or more like not WANTING to know what she was talking about. Of course I knew what my punishment would entail.." she swallowed and paused. Her green eyes closed then flickered open again.  
  
"So, mother reminded me. I knew that I was going to get caught some day. But still. I was prepared to pay that price for Raven."  
  
Raven impulsively reached forward and grabbed Swifts clammy hand.  
  
"Anyway," Swift sniffed. "It happened. I prepared myself for it, and Trigon came. He showed no mercy. He entrapped me in serious torture and physical pain before releasing me. As soon as I could, I ran back home. Mainly out of instinct. My mother hugged me tightly. I was nearly passing out with all the pain, but I had to be strong."  
  
A tear rolled down her face, but she carried on regardless. "Mother told me something. I..I..don't remember."  
  
She made a forced, frustrated face and rubbed her head."It...it was a message for Raven. Thats right. She told me to come to earth straight away. She really wanted me to tell you this message Raven but.."  
  
Sighing, Swift slumped in her seat." I can't remember Rae, I just can't." Another tear rolled down her cheek. Then another and another. They were flowing freely from her eyes.  
  
Raven gripped her hand and gave her a winning smile. "Just finish the story. And stop WORRYING. It'll cloud your thoughts even more. Remember, believe in yourself, right?"  
  
Swift nodded. The other titans looked on in confusion, but it didn't matter. Swift knew what it meant and that was all that was important. She wiped her cheeks.  
  
"Right...well I don't remember much after that. Mother helped me onto a spaceship which took me to a planet, called Leotherias. (a/n: yes I made it up. ^^) There they noticed my condition and gave me good medical attention. I managed to recouperate after a few days. The scars, however, are deep."  
  
Swift pulled up her sleeve revealing some black scar lines which went up her skinny arms. Starfire winced, and the boys looked shocked. Raven looked more angry than ever.  
  
"Darn you Trigon." she muttered frustrated. Her head swam with all the fear and pain which she thought she had left behind her. Still she wanted to hear more.  
  
"Swift, please continue." coaxed Raven gently. Swift rolled her sleeve down and sighed.  
  
"Well after that, I mostly 'bummed' around, sleeping when I could, eating what little I could, just trying to survive, and barter passage off Leotharias to find Earth."  
  
She sighed again and rolled her eyes. "It was a lengthy process, and well to make a long story as short as I can, I got to Earth yesterday. I could sense you straight away, Raven. And though I was weak and tired you gave me hope. I had to find you." she smiled weakly at Raven. "And now I have."  
  
Silence enveloped the team as they sat musing over Swift's sad tale.  
  
Robin blinked. "What could that message have been. Can't you remember ANYTHING about it at all?"  
  
Swift turned to Robin grimly and shook her head. "It's stored somewhere up here." she said tapping her temples. "But its a case of...unlocking it."  
  
Beastboy was mulling the thoughts over in his head. He had remained silent up till then. Suddenly he had an idea. It was a long shot..but...  
  
"Um," he said, uncharacteristically shy. "I think I have an idea."  
  
*  
  
The titans gasped in horror. Swift just looked at him, eyebrows raised. "What?" she said.  
  
"Well..Raven is slightly telepathic, right? So why doesn't she look into your brain, and see if she can...unlock it for you." Beastboy said blushing.  
  
The other titans were agast.  
  
"OH MY GOD! The green dude actually had an idea worth talkin' about." chuckled Cyborg affectionately.  
  
Raven ruffled his hair playfully. "My little genius." she teased. Beastboy just blushed more.  
  
So it was agreed. Raven was to prod around and see what she could find.  
  
She postioned herself so that her legs were folded beneath her and her hands hovered above Swifts, slightly trembing, persona.  
  
Raven had only ever studied this particular idea of telepathy, never actually practised it. She was as nervous as anyone, but it didn't show. Then again, it never did.  
  
"Just try to relax." she said to Swift, who closed her eyes. Raven concentrated.  
  
Her eyes turned white. The titans remained silent. The tenseness in the room was horrifying. They half wondered what she would find and half wondered if it would work at all. Either prospect didn't sound too appeasing.  
  
It was a scary thought. Their lives could change with this very prediction....  
  
Suddenly, Raven gasped and fell off the couch onto the floor. Swift was down an instant before Beastboy, and they both heaved her up.  
  
She was rubbing her head, although it was sore. Her eyes looked frightened, and she looked paler than normal.  
  
Raven sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes. "Oh shit..." she said.  
  
Swift and the titans could but look at her in angst.  
  
"What Raven? What did you see?"  
  
**********************************  
  
MWAHAHAHHAHAH!! I love evil cliffies. Keep reading and reviewing and I promise not to leave you hanging.  
  
I hope that this chappy was okay, I just needed to use it to straighten some stuff out. Hope you enjoyed it anyhow. R/R let me know! ^^  
  
Replies! Pour vous! (translation: for you!!!)  
  
Classic Cowboy - Thanks dude. You are tooooo kind! *grins widely* ^___^  
  
warprince2099 - Wow, err thanks! ^^ I'm not used to all this praise. Thank you so much, Im glad you are enjoying the story!  
  
purplerave - Hehe, just you reviewing is enough for me! But I'm flattered that you are an almost-fan anyhow! ^_^  
  
A purple otter - Mail it to this email addy - just_blowing_bubbles@hotmail.com if you please! Thats soo cool. I am a member of Deviantart too...Chibi1309 the same. ^^ I'm really chuffed you actually drew her! XD excellent!  
  
Thats all for now! Want a reply? Review for me! ^^  
  
Ja-ne! ~*Chibi*~ 


	5. The message

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans. Just Swift. ^^;; (*is getting fed up of typing this*)  
  
***************************************  
  
Chapter five - The message  
  
"What Raven? What did you see?"  
  
Beastboy looked anxiously at Raven's frightened face. Swift was gripping Raven's shoulders in a melodramatic fashion.  
  
Cyborg was behind Swift, looking at Raven in a worried way. Robin and Star were doing the same.  
  
Raven took a minute to take all of this in, before crawling back onto the couch and rubbing her head. The others looked as if they were about to explode with the suspense. She ceased her rubbing and looked at them sternly.  
  
"I guess I'd better tell you Ashelba's message, huh?" Raven said, as the other titans and Swift clambered back onto the couch around her. They were all leant in eagerly - nervous yet strangely excited.  
  
Raven eyed them all fondly, before speaking again.  
  
"Ashelba was always the cleverest of the two sisters. My own mother, and Ashelba, when they were growing up, created a special thing. Whenever they had been naughty and were going to be in trouble, they used to speak in..riddles. My mother taught me a bit. It was a clever ploy, to be able to talk between themselves...a type of coded language."  
  
Raven paused. The faces around her were all staring, a mix of emotions, at her. She deliberatly looked at Swift.  
  
"Mother told me about this. I was never taught it though. I thought it was just a funny childs thing." said Swift pensively.  
  
Raven shook her head. "No, thats the point. From then on, anytime that Ashelba and mother were in trouble they would speak in riddles. And that is what she told you, Swift. Cleverly, so that if you told anyone, in your ill state, it would be uncomprehensible."  
  
There was a silence in the room, as each person gathered their thoughts and took in what Raven had said. Beastboy broke the stony silence.  
  
"So, what DID the message say?" he said nervously. His instincts told him it was something bad. Real bad.  
  
Raven looked at him, caringly. "I'll tell you, but I doubt you'll get it."  
  
Cyborg cut in on the tense moment. "I doubt any of us will get it. But you gotta try, Rave."  
  
Raven nodded solemnly. "As you wish," she said slowly, and then began to reel of the riddle.  
  
"To the girl who is a bird, Let my message now be heard, My daughters life is just a ploy, To create evil and destroy, The evil one he lies in wait, His power now is just too great, He seeks you out through night and day, So that he can have his way, He wants you to suffer his wrath, For taking that treacherous path, Beware, my dear, for now he comes, You are not safe nor are your chums, There is one way to skip bad weather, The two sisters stick together."  
  
There were frowns on the foreheads of all in the room. Beastboy especially. He cleared his throat in an agitated way.  
  
"'To the girl who is a bird...' thats you Raven." said BB triumphantly. Raven nodded. She smiled at his triumphant look.  
  
"I understood a little of it. Its really the last line that gets me. 'the two sisters stick together.'" Swift murmered uncomfortably. "Does that mean Arella and my mother?"  
  
Raven shrugged. "I don't know, Swift. I just don't know."  
  
Robin had been intently listening. The boy wonder loved deciphering codes and stuff. His brow was furrowed in intense concentration. Starfire looked at him admiringly. To her it had sounded like a lot of silly words. She didn't dare say that out loud though.  
  
"Wait." said Robin, in determined tones, seemingly snapping out of the 'trance' "'the evil one...' is that...Trigon?"  
  
Swift gasped horribly. Raven nodded gravely. "I believe it is indeed Trigon. He's coming."  
  
She swallowed nervously. "He....is coming for me."  
  
*  
  
Swift screamed loudly. The whole tower began to shake.  
  
"AHHHH!" she screamed. Everything was moving terribly. Cyborg, who was closest to Swift grabbed her arm gently.  
  
She relaxed at the sudden touch. She gasped a little, then caught her breath slowly.  
  
"He....won't....get....you..." she panted. "I'll....die....first."  
  
Raven smiled at Swift. 'So selfless.' she thought, as she stared at her cousins tense face.  
  
"I'll second that." said Beastboy suddenly. He grabbed Raven and held her tight. "He's not going to hurt you. Not again. I won't let him."  
  
Cyborg looked at the meant-to-be couple and sighed. All of a sudden he felt really left out. Love was a strange word in his vocabulary. Yet the more he witnessed it, the more he wanted it. He sighed again.  
  
Robin clenched a fist. "Noone's going to hurt anyone. We'll stick together. Till the end."  
  
Cyborg smiled at the titans. "Yeah! We're a team. If Trigon wants Raven, he'll have to go through us." He turned his arm into the plasma blaster and waved it in the air.  
  
Raven smiled softly at them all. "Thank you...my friends." she said, her heart nearly bursting with happiness. Her solemn face showed nothing. But she tightened her grip on Beastboy.  
  
Swift didn't look as though she shared this courage in the slightest. Instead she looked angry to the point of exploding. There was a battle raging inside of her. Her face flickered a million emotions and her eyes glinted angrily. She stood up, her cape billowing out behind her, her black hair flowing behind her. Her face had lost it's healthy tan and was red. Her eyes shone a green never before witnessed by the team.  
  
"Its my fault, Rae. And I'm going to sort this out. There is no sense in you and your friends getting hurt." She strode towards the door. Raven didn't even look up.  
  
"No." she said simply. Swift stopped and turned around, the anger fresh on her lips and mind. She glanced angrily at her cousin.  
  
"What?" she said, sounding frustrated and upset. Her fists were clenched until the whites of her knuckles were visible.  
  
"I said No. And thats final. You don't go near Trigon, until I say so." said Raven, head averted. There was a tone in her voice that said 'dont mess with me'.  
  
Swift being Azarathian too, stood her ground. "Raven, there is no sense in you dragging all these guys into this. I'll deal with this. It's my problem."  
  
For the first time, the connection between the two was visible. They were really very alike. Just unnoticably so. Raven stood up, head averted still, but now a new edge to her voice.  
  
"You are not going to sacrifice yourself for me or anyone. It's not fair. Trigon is after me. And the titans are part of the package. Swift, if you do this alone then I will lose you and I don't want to." Raven's head turned slowly, and she lowered her hood. For the first time ever, on show to all, were the tears on her cheeks, running down like waterfalls.  
  
There was so much emotion expressed in that face, it was futile to resist her words. Emotion wasn't huge in Raven, but when some was shown, caution was needed.  
  
Swifts big green eyes softened. Her fists unclenched and she shook them out. Sighing she reached up and fiddled with her hair nervously. Finally she put her hands on her hips and looked at the sad face. "I......." she began uncertainly.  
  
Her eyes became stonier again. "Pfft. Fine." she retorted, trying to keep her pride. Taking a couple of paces backwards she turned and walked out of the door.  
  
Raven stared after her, even after the door had slammed, her eyes were transfixed as she glared at the spot of air. Beastboy touched her shoulder gently.  
  
She turned to him sniffing. "I...I need to be alone." she managed, before walking off in the direction of her room.  
  
The other four titans watched in terror as the cousins dispersed.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Ravens door slammed, and she walked over through her dim and dark room to the bed. Plonking onto it she lay down.  
  
'C'mon, forget it. Remain calm. Emotions are under control.' she told herself firmly until she really believed it. Ignoring the smashing sounds she closed her eyes and stayed like that until she felt better.  
  
Then, wiping her face, she sat up and began to try and decipher Ashelba's riddle.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Uhhhhhh..." said Beastboy, as the door slammed upstairs. "What do we...do I...should we...."  
  
"Shut up, dawg." said Cyborg irritably. Starfire looked at the others calmly.  
  
"I suggest that we go and look for Swift. We know that Raven will be fine, she is simply upset. But what will Swift do? She seemed so very angry with herself." She paused, realising that she was in the limelight for the first time in a while.  
  
"I believe that Robin, you should go down into the park and that end of the city, Cyborg go down to the mall. Beastboy and I shall scan from the skies, but seperatly so we cover more ground. What do you think?" Starfire said, feeling happy with herself.  
  
Robin smiled at Starfire. "I think thats a great idea." She blushed, and looked at the floor. Robin turned to the other two.  
  
"You guys, remember she could be very fragile in nature. Treat her carefully. BB - no jokes."  
  
Beastboy raised his eyes to the heavens but sighed. "Sure. I wouldn't have anyway..."  
  
The others rose to their feet and wandered outside. They each went their seperate ways in hope of finding Swift, before something bad happened.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*  
  
By a big river, a girl with black hair sat looking out across the horizons. Her face was a mess of regret and sadness, but her head was held up in pride.  
  
*  
  
Swift threw some stones across the waters, watching them skim the dark surface. She sniffed as the stone sank down into the merky depths. Her feet were in the cool water, and she wiggled them gently.  
  
Her head was throbbing like someone had hit her with an anvil. The wind blew from the east, ruffling her hair and making her close her green eyes.  
  
She pulled the cloak around her, and felt the soft material glide between her fingers. She kept her eyes firmly shut, although the wind had died down.  
  
'My world was a perfect place, my life was good, and I had all the love I needed. In a miniscule moment all that has been torn away and shattered inside of me. The world is a dark and dismal place, with no love and evil all around.' she thought, as a tear leaked out of her closed eyes.  
  
Swift felt although her heart had been ripped out from her chest, her mind swirled with memorys and hopes, long gone now. All that she once knew was lost forever and she had no way of bringing it back.  
  
Well, maybe one way.  
  
'But now I've blown that.' she thought miserably. 'Raven must hate me. I came back, bringing memorys and then I burdon her, then I bring news of her father. Now I have gone and upset her further.'  
  
She pulled her feet out of the river, and stretched them out to dry in the autumn sun. The warmth felt so good on her tired legs. She clutched the cloak ever tighter, feeling that maybe if she squeezed it hard enough she would be back on Azarath again.  
  
But to no avail. She opened her eyes and was brought back to reality with a smack.  
  
'It would be better for everyone if I was dead. For mother, so she wouldn't have to worry about me. For Raven, so she can go back to her old life.' thought Swift as she stood up. Suddenly the river looked so calm and fresh.  
  
The world around her was crumbling in despair and agony, and yet.....the cleanliness of the river enveloped her, and she suddenly had an impulsion to jump. End it all, once and for all.  
  
She stepped forwards slowly, her toes on the edge of the embankment. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. Looking up, she saw the bright sunlight, and the blue sky. She blinked as she looked down again, seeing the dark calmness of her fate.  
  
"Goodbye." she said, bending her knees to leap. Her eyes were closed again.  
  
Suddenly, behind her she heard a noise. It sounded like a bird of some kind. A..A..Raven...  
  
She stopped and turned around, seeing a green Raven flying towards her. She squinted, and watched as the soaring bird changed into a boy. Beast boy.  
  
He ran towards her as she turned her head again, preparing herself to jump. She sighed as she bent her knees again.  
  
"Dude...Swift?" came the pained voice behind her. "What are you doing?"  
  
*************************************  
  
Yayyyy! More evilness in an evil cliffie! ^^  
  
Repliesssss -  
  
Classic Cowboy - I hope that it lived up to your expectations. *bow* I hope you enjoyed it! ^^  
  
A purple otter - Mailed you! and thanks, its cool! ^^  
  
patriot1 - thanks! ^^  
  
Animelover14 - XD hehe, thats good! Heh, well I hope you dont repeat it again now after this cliffie! ^^  
  
Moey25 - Awww you are a sweetie! ^_^ Thanks, I hope you like the rest of the story!  
  
Bill - Thanks as always ^^  
  
warprince2099 - heh, hope you enjoyed this chappy. ^^  
  
Leviathan680 - Hehe, oh no another one! Please dont kill me O_o;;...^_^  
  
Hum, well thats all for now! Catchas laters! ^^  
  
Ja! ~*Chibi*~ 


	6. Confusion

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen titans, but I do own Swift. (do I HAVE to keep on saying this?!)  
  
*************************************************  
  
Chapter six - Confusion  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Swift remained still, and though the tears were pouring down her cheeks she spoke calmly.  
  
"I'm going to jump." she said quietly. Beastboy's face was one of fright, behind her.  
  
'Why did I have to find her?' he groaned inwardly. 'Oh, man, I suck at this sort of thing. What do I say? What do I do? Okay, calm down BB, you can do this. Just be calm.'  
  
He was panicking more than he had done in a while, but he managed to compose himself. Robins words echoed around his mind.  
  
*"You guys, remember she could be very fragile in nature. Treat her carefully. BB - no jokes." *  
  
BB sighed and spoke in his most gentle voice.  
  
"Swift, why are you going to jump?" he managed eventually. The wind blew towards them, whipping her cloak and hair backwards, and making BB stumble. He noticed her hands were trembling by her sides.  
  
"I..I...want to..." she sniffed, edging forwards slightly. BB's heart leapt into his throat.  
  
"No..!" he said croakily, then cleard his throat awkwardly. "No, Swift, please don't."  
  
"What do you care?" came the angry voice, the same as the one he had heard back at the tower. "You don't know me. You don't understand. Noone understands."  
  
He heard the voice cracking at the end. There was no doubt about the fact that Swift was emotionly unstable. He started to walk towards her. He sensed her head move to the right.  
  
"Don't come near me, Beastboy. I'm warning you..." The voice had changed dramatically. It now seemed edgy and somewhat scared. Beastboy stopped impulsively. He swallowed.  
  
"Okay, I'm staying here. But can we please just talk? Please?" he begged, with all his might. Swifts head moved downwards, and then up again. Slowly, the suicidal girl turned around.  
  
Her face was a contorted mess. Her hair was touseled terribly, and her face was red. The eyes had lost all their sparkle and looked dull, and red from crying. She was trembling all over. Beastboy tried to hide his shock. But it was really difficult. He managed it eventually, and lost for anything else to do, he smiled.  
  
"Thank you. Now then...I'm just going to sit down, alright?" he motioned to the floor gently. Swift nodded, as a stray strand of hair flew across her face. She sniffed and looked at him expectantly.  
  
Beastboy was now sitting casually on the floor. He looked calm and normal but inside he was in a state of frenzy. This girl was teetering on the edge of self destruction. Like a bomb, one wrong move and she could....  
  
Beastboy shuddered. It didn't bear thinking about. So calmly, he talked to her with all the emotion he could muster, trying to think about how he felt when he was depressed.  
  
"Whats the matter?" he asked her, trying to look as innocent as possible. She was still staring at him, eyes wide, mouth slightly open. She reached up, and pushed her hair out of her eyes.  
  
"F...F...fed up..." Swift stuttered, in a scared voice. "..pain..too much."  
  
Beastboy nodded. "Tell me about it. I've felt that too many times...."  
  
The words rang in his head. He couldn't believe he had said that. He had sort of...opened up to her. It felt so right to tell her, and he couldn't understand why. He gulped nervously. Swift looked at him.  
  
"You...are...in pain too?" came her strangulated voice. The melencholy sound drifted over the wind. Beastboy closed his eyes and nodded solemnly. Swift sank to her knees. They were still about 4 metres apart.  
  
Beastboy ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Sometimes it hurts so much, I just want to do what you were thinking, Swift."  
  
He looked at her sad eyes. A connection ran between them. An understanding.  
  
Swift broke it by sniffing. "What did you do, Beast boy?"  
  
"Well at first I thought, to hell with it. I've tottered on the edge. But then I realised something, Swift. I realised that there is something in my life which I have to keep at all costs." Again, the understanding shot between the two people.  
  
"R..Raven?" said Swift, knowing how much Beastboy loved her. He nodded, and carried on.  
  
"I know that it seems strange, but there is so much love inside of me which I want to keep. Keep forever. Why should I throw it all away? Sometimes, the pain, it hurts to a point of unbelievable heights. But I fight it. I fight it as much as I can. And do you know why?"  
  
Swift shook her head, mesmorised by Beastboys strong words, which were expressed with such emotion.  
  
He looked straight at her. "Because some things are worth fighting for."  
  
Swift gasped. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She errupted like a volcano, into sobs and wails, that sent the water shooting up behind her. Millions of droplets of water, rained down on them both, and mingled with Swifts tears.  
  
She knew what Beastboy was saying was true. And she was just kidding herself by trying to give in. That was the easy way. But she was a fighter. She knew how to survive.  
  
A spirit had been awakened inside of her, at his speech, and now, it repelled all the pain in the world. Something inside of her strived to keep up her strength.  
  
Beastboy watched as the pain flew out of the girl, like a demon fleeing a possesed body. Her screams were not drowned out by the wind, but amplified by it. Suddenly, he felt stupid, sitting there not doing anything.  
  
"Swift...dude...its okay." He said to her, trying his best to ease her screams.  
  
As suddenly as they had started, they stopped. Swift fell forwards onto the grass, and pounded her fists onto the floor.  
  
"She must hate me....."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Raven couldn't concentrate. The tower had become eerily quiet, which meant either the titans had gone out or they were still in fright and shock downstairs, and being incredibly quiet.  
  
Having calmed down considerably, she decided that it was probably time to go and seek out her cousin, and make the peace with her.  
  
Raven stood up and stretched. She tidied the assortment of books and papers that were strewn over her bed. She had not managed to decipher much more of the riddle.  
  
All she knew was that Trigon was coming after her, and that he would be here soon, having followed Swift to earth.  
  
But the puzzlement of the last line was killing her. 'The two sisters stick together.'  
  
However, she pushed it to the back of her mind, and set out to find her companions.  
  
*  
  
A few minutes later, Raven stood puzzled downstairs. Not a sign of the titans, and not a note in sight.  
  
Perhaps they had gone out somewhere...to stay out of the way. But they wouldn't have..? Would they?  
  
She paced up and down the room, wondering what to do.  
  
'Come on, Raven!' she told herself angrily. 'Do something!'  
  
Making a consious decision, she set off to find her cousin. She figured that Swift was probably in need of some counsel more so than the other titans.  
  
Little did she know...  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"She must hate me...."  
  
'She must be talking about Raven!' thought Beastboy, watching in shock, as the girl beat the ground harshly with her fists. He spoke kindly as he coud.  
  
"No, of course she doesn't, dude! She was just upset, thats all. We all get like that sometimes, right?"  
  
But it was to no avail. Swift merely cried harder and pounded the ground more fiercely.  
  
"Hey hey. C'mon now." Beastboy gingerly edged forwards towards the weeping figure. This time there was no anger in sight. Beast boy wasn't really sure how to approach her.  
  
He sort of gently put his hand on her trembling shoulder. He felt her cease almost immediately. She began to sit up, looking worse in herself than before, but with a sign of relief on her face.  
  
She wiped her cheeks softly, and sighed. "T-Thanks B-Beastboy."  
  
He reached over so that his arm was around her shoulders properly now.  
  
"It's okay. Now then, stop crying. Fight the pain right?" He said softly, as she calmed down, and giggled.  
  
She looked at him slightly more happy now. "I can see why she loves you. You two were meant to be."  
  
Beastboy blushed at this comment, but that only made Swift giggle. Then she sighed.  
  
"You are so lucky. I wish I had someone who loved me." Swift said looking down.  
  
Beastboy's eyes lit up almost immediately. He was going to be killed for saying this. But he said it anyway. "Heh, well you know....I think that there is SOMEONE..."  
  
Swift looked up slowly. "Really? Who?"  
  
But before Beastboy could answer, they were distracted.  
  
There was an explosion above them.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Raven had flown for ages, and she was now getting tired and more worried about Swift. She was flying around madly looking for her.  
  
Then she sensed her nearby. She was having some sort of outburst. Raven flew in the direction as quickly as she could.  
  
And then, she saw Swift. Her heart leapt with joy. Seeing her filled Raven with new hope.  
  
As she approached, she noticed that there was someone else there with her. Who was it?  
  
As she got closer, she saw it was Beastboy.  
  
Sitting next to her.  
  
With his arm round her shoulders.  
  
After that, all she saw was red, as she exploded with anger.  
  
***************************************  
  
Taadaaa! ^_^ Yeay!  
  
I'm real sorry you guys but I haven't got time to write replies, because I'm in a bit of a rush....  
  
Just the one..to Invader Sam, quickly....check my profile for my AIM!  
  
Okay, thats all for now! R/R  
  
Ja! ~*Chibi*~ 


	7. Jealousy

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans, just Swift! ^_____^  
  
****************************  
  
Chapter seven - Jealousy  
  
Beastboy closed his eyes, as the wind whipped up strongly, with the blast from above.  
  
'What in hells name is it?!' he thought in a worried state of mind. 'The HIVE?!'  
  
He opened his eyes and looked over at Swift, who unlike his cowering self, was looking up, squinting slightly, but looking composed as her black hair flowed out behind her.  
  
She was scanning the skies as she stood up slowly. She put her hand out to Beastboy, as he began to rise. He sank back to his knees.  
  
"Wait here, Beastboy. You aren't going to like what you see, but just promise me you will stay here." said Swift, without turning around. Beastboy opened his mouth to argue, but was lost for words.  
  
Swift turned slightly so she could see him out of her left eye.  
  
"Promise me!" she said angrily, and upon seeing him nod, lifted off the ground. Beastboy shaded his eyes against the dust, which the strong wind had blown up around him.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Swift flew up into the sky, with her heart in her mouth. She had got to stop this.  
  
She put her hands out to her sides. and a purple bubble appeared around her floating body. She flew up and up, quicking her pace, towards the bright red light.  
  
She gulped as she realised that amidst the bright red light, was a slight figure, which was screaming, as the surrounding world was blown away.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the figure. Still Swift ploughed through, her bubble managing to penetrate the immense energy. She knew who it was, she'd known since she had looked up.  
  
Swift swallowed and stared at the figure of her beautiful cousin, changed into a demonic figure of hate, and wanted to cry.  
  
She saw Raven's form, hands clenched, face contorted in anger and pain, with tears flying down her closed eyes onto her cheeks. The cape was tattered from the immense energy she had been suppling.  
  
"R-Raven!" said Swift, gasping, trying to control her own emotions. The noise stopped, and the light ceased, as the girls arms relaxed, and fell to her sides. Her eyes were closed, and she panted, as the dust settled around them.  
  
"You....and...Beastboy..." came a gruff voice from Ravens body. It did not sound like her own.  
  
Swift lowered her arms, and the bubble dissappeared. Her brain clicked the pieces into place as she realised the problem. She withdrew her breath sharply at the huge mistake that had been made.  
  
"No! No! We didn't do anything...." she began, in a frenzy, unspeakably upset about Raven's thoughts.  
  
And then something happened that Swift would remember for the rest of her life.  
  
Raven's eyes opened, and replacing the beautiful lilac, was a horrible luminous green, which shone from her eyes like two torches.  
  
Swift flew backwards a bit in mid air, struggling to keep her balance. She opened her mouth but didn't know what to say.  
  
"I SAW YOU!" said Raven's new horribly gruff, echoing voice. It boared into Swifts soul and beyond. Swift drooped and shut her eyes sorrowfully.  
  
"No..no, you've got it all wrong." she muttered softly. Raven was staring at her, the green eyes giving her body an eery green glow.  
  
"You knew how much he meant to me. How...how could you?" said the gravelly voice of Raven. It was strangely twinged with a sadness recognisable as the 'old' Raven. But it was merely a glimmer of hope, which was lost in the pain.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU!" screamed a definitely angered, echoey Raven. Swift was too scared to move, she merely stared as the power began to flare up again, and she raised her arms against the wind.  
  
The bubble now enveloped Raven in purple, where she screamed but caused no damage to anyone but Swift, who also screamed in agony. She was containing a powerful force, fueled by an emotion. Deadly.  
  
*  
  
When the new Raven calmed down, the eyes became visible, scanning the purple globe, suspiciously. Swift, exhausted from keeping up the bubble tottered in mid air, scrambling to find the strength to go on.  
  
She panted as the green eyed Raven scanned her smugly.  
  
"What's the matter, Nerithon? Can't control your little cousin!" Raven laughed, manically. At the mention of her old name, Swift looked up angrily.  
  
Her dark green eyes had taken on a new shine. "You promised never to call me that."  
  
Raven stopped, and her newly green eyes flickered menicingly. "Oh, now did I? Well, considering you just WRECKED MY LIFE I don't think it makes much difference."  
  
Swift looked at her in anger and disbelief. "You are not Raven! Who are you?!"  
  
"I'm Raven. Just a side of her you've never met before." said Raven, her luminous green eyes scanning the area. Suddenly, she looked straight at Swifts frightened face.  
  
"Don't tell me your afraid of a little Jealousy?"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Beastboy squinted up to the sky as Swift flew upwards, and he saw her disappear into the red light.  
  
He sheilded his eyes as he scrambled to hold on, the wind was blowing him back. He lay flat on the floor, hands gripping tightly on to the surrounding grass.  
  
He turned into a cheetah, dug his claws in firmly, and lay with his ears pressed down.  
  
Then...the wind stopped. He opened one eye slowly, and saw the dust beginning to settle. He rose up to his full height, still in cheetah form, and began to find his feet again.  
  
He was wobbly at first but when he felt secure he turned back into human form, and looked up slowly.  
  
His heart stopped in his throat. It...it was Raven? What was she doing? Had she heard the explosion and come running? Was she alright? His thoughts raced, but as he calmed himself down, Swifts words rang in his head.  
  
*"Wait here, Beastboy. You aren't going to like what you see, but just promise me you will stay here."*  
  
He had promised. He looked up and tried to see what was going on.  
  
The next thing he knew, he felt the wind start up again, and shaded his face, but this time it died down quickly.  
  
He looked up, as he heard a shrill screaming coming from their direction.  
  
He saw Raven in a purple bubble, screaming and somehow hurting Swift.  
  
Hurting Swift?!  
  
And that's when he knew something was horribly wrong.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Don't tell me your afraid of a little Jealousy?"  
  
Swift's face flickered in an angry way. "Leave her alone! What are you doing to her?"  
  
"Doing to her? I AM her. I don't know what you're talking about. And I really don't care." Raven sneered. Then she spat at Swift in a disgusted manner.  
  
"You are going to pay. Now." Raven put her hands up, the green light flashing in her eyes furiously.  
  
Swift was suddenly alarmed. Raven didn't really want to fight her..did she? Swift swallowed nervously.  
  
"You..mean..fight?" she stammered in a petrified state of mind. She couldn't beat her cousin up. Could she?  
  
"Yes. I mean fight. I hate you." spat the jealous figure of Raven. Swift flinched at the words and held her hand up slowly, her eyes sadly slanted.  
  
"I don't want to fight you." she said simply. Raven scoffed at the comment.  
  
"Again I reiterate. I don't care."  
  
And with that, Raven lunged at Swift, eyes glowing a horrible green, a sneer on her once pretty face.  
  
Swift didn't even look up. Her hand remained pointed towards Ravens flying torso.  
  
Hit upon hit was directed at Swift, but missed, as a force held Raven away from getting to the other Azarathian.  
  
Raven struggled like she was stuck in mud, but to no avail, Swift's grasp was too strong.  
  
"Don't make me hurt you." came the sad voice. "Please Raven."  
  
"I HATE YOU!" screamed Raven, her eyes glowing brighter and brighter. "I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I--"  
  
Swift looked up, eyes glowing purple and flicked her hand gently. Raven flew backwards, with tremendous speed and force, and landed in the river with an almighty splash.  
  
And then, there was silence.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Beastboy had heard enough. The screams of "I hate you" had rattled his soul.  
  
He figured that he was probably next.  
  
'But I love her, I would let her kill me, and I wouldn't fight back.' he thought sadly. His thoughts were broken as there was a SPLASH behind him. He caught the 'afterwave' and was soaked from head to toe.  
  
He shook himself off like a dog, and looked up to see Swift floating towards him sorrowfully, with tears streaming down her face. She looked at him pleadingly, as her feet touched the floor.  
  
"I'm so sorry." she said as the tears poured down her cheeks.  
  
Then, there was a bubbling from below the water, and a rumble.  
  
A black bubble outlined in white began to rise, from the water. It floated to the bank and melted away displaying Raven, with her eyes closed, lying on the floor.  
  
Beastboy ran over to her wet body and hugged her tightly. She coughed and spluttered, and her eyes flickered open slowly, blinking.  
  
Swift noted with great relief that they were lilac again. She smiled weakly at her cousin who didn't return one.  
  
She didn't even hug BB back. She pushed him away and stood up slowly. She dusted herself down, and looked at the two teenagers who stared at her.  
  
"I...don't want to see...either of you again.." she said, struggling to hold back the tears. Before either of them could object, she had taken to the skies, at her fastest speed.  
  
Swift looked blankly at Beastboy, the words ringing in her head.  
  
She burst into tears again, and it didn't take Beastboy long to follow her lead.  
  
********************************************  
  
MORBIDNESS!! I HATE IT!! V_V but it's part of the story, n'est pas?  
  
Well anyway's a couple of replies (I can't reply to all, I'm just running out of time rapidly...so sorry........I will cry....hehe. Thanks and glads ya likes Swifty! Yay ^^  
  
Invader Sam - LOVE YOUR STORY! How dare you write such good stories! ^_^  
  
All for now! Sorry to peeps I missed out ;_;  
  
Ja-ne! ~*Chibi*~ 


	8. Haurtha

Disclaimer : I don't own teen titans, just Swift. (and Haurtha.)  
  
A/N : VERY IMPORTANT, PLEASE SEE THE END OF CHAPTER....  
  
*************************  
  
Chapter eight - Haurtha  
  
Raven slammed her door, panting heavily. What the hell had just happened?  
  
She sank to her knees, back against the closed door and sobbed silently into the dark. Her world was broken now, and instead of fixing it, she made it worse.  
  
She sniffed remembering the horrible feeling inside of her. She couldn't control her actions, it was as if she was watching out of a window, whilst someone in her body took over her life.  
  
It was terrible, and those things she had said to Swift. They were unforgivable. But it wasn't her, it simply wasn't.  
  
She hadn't done those terrible things, it had been something inside of her, as if she was possessed. It felt remotely like the anger that took over her, a while ago. (A/N: see 'Nevermore' episode.)  
  
She sighed, and wiped her eyes, as she walked towards the bed, shakily.  
  
Suddenly a thought struck her. An awful thought. A sickening thought. He wasn't...he wasn't....was he?  
  
Trigon. Could he be inside her head again? It was impossible.  
  
She sat down on her bed and ran her hand through her hair in puzzlement.  
  
There was only one way to find out for sure, and that was to check it out from inside the mirror. But that could leave her in grave danger if Trigon WAS inside.  
  
She winced as she remembered the last time she had come face to face with him. It had taken all her might to beat him. Would she be strong enough again?  
  
She bit her nails nervously and tapped a hand on her knee. If she went inside it could be risky, but without knowing, she was a risk to those around her. What if she let an emotion out of control again?  
  
She shook her hair out, and pulled her hood up. She knew what she had to do. For the sake of the other titans, she had to find out whether Trigon had found her, and invaded her mind.  
  
*****************************  
  
Beast boy was on his knees, sobbing into his fists, with Swift sitting beside him, staring blankly at the floor.  
  
She had run out of tears to cry, and she was trying to think about the situation clearly. But she couldn't.  
  
All her thoughts were clouded with the horrible screaming of her cousin.  
  
* "I HATE YOU!" *  
  
"I hate you..." she whispered to herself, as she found her tears again, and they trickled down her worn, haggard face. She closed her eyes and heard the sobs next to her.  
  
Swift reopened her eyes quickly and turned to look at the boy beside her. He looked absolutely devestated, as though he had just been told that the world had ended.  
  
Swift put her hand on Beastboy's shoulder. He sniffed at looked at her with watery eyes.  
  
"Wh-What did I do?" he said sobbing, as a tear dripped onto the grass. "I-I can't go on without her.."  
  
"Hey, shh." said Swift softly, though inside she herself was full of doubts. "Raven is just...under a lot of pressure with the issues we are facing." she added, refering to Trigon.  
  
"And anyway," she carried on, feeling her heart sink as she uttered the words. "If it's anyone she is mad at, then it is me."  
  
"B-But I d-don't understand," stammered Beastboy uncontrollably. "W-What was wrong?"  
  
Swift bit her lip nervously. "She...uh.."  
  
Beastboy looked at Swift, and saw her hesitation. He was angered by it.  
  
"WHAT?!" he said, starting to feel the colour rush to his sad face. He was too tired and upset for secrecy.  
  
"She thought that...something happened between us." said Swift awkwardly. Inwardly, her heart broke at the horrible truth. Beastboy looked agast. Then realisation dawned on his sad face.  
  
"Oh..the arm..." He looked at his arm, as if he wanted to cut it off there and then."No...no..it's not going to end like this. I won't let it."  
  
And without giving Swift time to breathe, the changeling tured into a green eagle and flew off towards the tower.  
  
Swift swallowed nervously. Her heart wanted her to follow and speak to Raven. But she knew that it wasn't her place.  
  
Instead, she set about finding the other titans.  
  
***************************  
  
As Raven entered her mirror, the apprehension almost drowned her. She stepped forward into the wasteland and surveyed it.  
  
There didn't seem to be anyone about.  
  
And then, a glimpse of pink.  
  
Happy.  
  
"BBBbbbbbrrrrrrrr!" squeaked Happy, immatating a plane. "Hey Raven!"  
  
Raven rolled her eyes. This was her least favourite emotion, which was a reason she made a consious effort to avoid happiness. At least on the outside.  
  
"Hello Raven." she replied in monotone.  
  
Happy giggled. "Whats up?"  
  
"I'm looking for...someone." said Raven cautiously, eying the surroundings.  
  
Happy looked blank and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Sorry Rae Rae!" she said in a sickly happy tone. "Can't help ya!"  
  
Raven shuddered. 'Rae Rae', she thought shaking her head. 'This me has some serious issues.'  
  
Happy jumped up and down. "Soooooo!" she giggled."Let's go find this someone."  
  
"Do you have to come?" moaned Raven, not quite under her breath. Happy nodded, grinning cheesily.  
  
"Sure, Rae Rae! Lets goooo! Bbbbbrrrrrr!" she ran off, immitating a plane again. Raven rolled her eyes and followed at a snails pace, watching carefully for any trouble.  
  
*  
  
"What's that?" said Raven suddenly, causing Happy to stop and look around.  
  
"What is what?" she said, smiling at Raven. Raven twitched her head in the direction she was commenting on.  
  
Happy looked up, and and shook her head. "You don't want to go THERE."  
  
"What is it?" said Raven, looking at a bright green light that was flashing in the distance, ominously.  
  
Happy shrugged again, but still looked happy. "It's not a nice place. Full of scary things. I'm not going there. See ya!"  
  
And with that, the pinky Raven turned and ran off, laughing to herself. Raven chuckled and turned her head towards the green light.  
  
She wandered in the direction, preparing herself for trouble. 'What is this? I've never seen this before!' she exclaimed mentally as she neared the light.  
  
It was so bright it was making her squint, and put her had up to shade her face. There was a sound coming from the direction as well. A growling sound.  
  
As Raven got closer, she saw a strange sight. It was her, in a green cloak which flashed ominously. The back was turned in the other direction, and from beneath the hood was coming the very ominous growling.  
  
"GrrrRrrrRrrr..." said the emotion. Raven cleared her throat nervously. The emotion stopped the noise and turned around slowly.  
  
And that was when Raven came face to face with Jealousy. In Raven's form, with her face, and bright green flashing eyes. It smirked at her, with evil on it's lips.  
  
"Hello Raven." came a harsh growling voice. Raven looked calm, but inside her heart was leaping up and down. She could hear the pounding in her head.  
  
"Y-You?!" she said accusingly, pointing to the figure. She was almost certain that it was that emotion which had earlier 'possessed' her. Jealousy smiled and scoffed at the comment.  
  
"'Y-You?!'" It mocked, chuckling. " Yes me. And I am you."  
  
Raven shut her eyes, as strangely, she heard another voice. "A part of you, that you cannot escape. He is coming, Raven."  
  
Raven looked up, and saw to her horror that there was a bright green cloud above the emotions head, which was forming into a shape, which she knew well.  
  
"Haurtha!" she shrieked. "Get out of my head NOW!"  
  
Haurtha grinned. His black teeth showed up violently against his light green skin. His red eyes glowed menicingly in the darkness.  
  
"Hahaha. Oh, 'Raven'," he said sarcastically, putting full emphasis on mocking her earthly name. "Is that the best you can do?"  
  
"What do you want." stated Raven coldly. Haurtha grinned evilly.  
  
"I want nothing." he said, showing his black teeth again. "Merely to tell you that Trigon knows where you are, and he is coming. That which you experienced today was a taster. A taster of the power you could have if you join forces with him. Here is your chance, Metrion."  
  
"I will never, ever join that bastard." said Raven angrily. Haurthas face drooped to one of sheer malice.  
  
"Do not talk about My Lord thus!" he shrieked horribly. Raven smirked, making Haurtha even more angry.  
  
"Fine." he spat furiously. "But next time, Metrion, next time. He will amplify a side of you, to cause chaos. And there will be nothing you can do to stop him."  
  
Raven glared at the demon, feeling both frustrated and tired. "There is nothing he can do to--"  
  
"There is plenty he can do." cut in Haurtha sharply. "And when you wake from his control, next time, you may not be so lucky."  
  
"May not be so lucky?" said Raven, equally as sharply. "How so?"  
  
"Because, Metrion, because.." spluttered Haurtha manically. "Because it will be awfully UNlucky to wake up with dead friends!"  
  
Raven's eyes widened. "He wouldn't DARE."  
  
Haurtha laughed manically. "Oh yes he would. He will. Your fate is sealed Metrion. You have been warned!"  
  
Raven ran at the demon and lunged at him as he disappeared into smoke again and flew out of her mind.  
  
Raven shook with anger on the floor. She watched as Jealousy screamed and fell onto the floor beside her, the smoke flowing out of the emotions head.  
  
'So I didn't react like this?!' thought Raven, furious. 'It was Trigon all along.'  
  
With that, Raven exited her mind, and returned to her room.  
  
Slowly but surely, Ashelba's predicitons were becoming real.  
  
****************************  
  
Okay, so not such a cliffie today.  
  
Right, I just want to make a formal comment about the last chapter. I like rounded reviews. If you don't like a chapter then by all means say so.  
  
But when someone says stuff like "you turned Raven into a psycotic bitch." I think they should be VERY careful. If you read this chapter, maybe things will make more sense. If you aren't going to submit a decent review, then don't submit one at all.  
  
I'm sorry but that really annoyed me. Anyway, some replies to those who made worthwhile reviews.  
  
Bill - Hehe, thanks for the idea. Yes, the jealousy thing was an idea you gave me! thank you soo much ^^  
  
Classic Cowboy - Thanks and yeah. BB's gotta biiig problem. .;  
  
Dust'in - Thank you so much, that is lovely of you. I will bear your thought in mind! Thanks for the review, 'preciate it. ^_^  
  
Odcsugar - I see where you are coming from, but maybe by reading this chapter you may understand a little better. ^^  
  
A purple otter - Hehehe. *hands tissue packet!* ^^  
  
rainnamax - Thank you. ^_^  
  
Ja for now. ~*Chibi*~ 


	9. Raven's Decision

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans, but I do own Swift.  
  
*****************  
  
Chapter nine - Raven's Decision  
  
Raven set the mirror down gently on the sideboard and sat to ponder Haurtha's harsh words.  
  
*"It will be awfully UNlucky to wake up with dead friends!"*  
  
*"....wake up with dead friends!"*  
  
*"....with dead friends!"*  
  
The words rang round her ears, making her hold her head. The curse of having such a terrible past was one she had to bear, but why did her friends have to bear it as well?  
  
Her heartstrings pulled as she thought about Beastboy, probably sitting there, upset over her 'outburst'. But it wasn't her! It was Haurtha.  
  
How was she going to explain this one? She sighed and rubbed her eyes in a tired fashion before retreating to the bed. She lay there, looking up at the ceiling, thinking about the situation.  
  
But all she could think about was Beastboy, and how rude she had been. She told herself not be stupid, and that there were more important things to worry about right now.  
  
'But he IS the most important thing to me.' she thought silently, as her hands went cold, and her head throbbed. The gem on her forehead pulsated menicingly.  
  
BAM.BAM.BAM.  
  
BAM.BAM.  
  
She sat up. Those last two pulsations were to real to be in her head. Caught off guard, she muttered nervously, "Hello?"  
  
There was a silence, in which Raven thought she must be going insane. She took a deep breath, trying to think rationally.  
  
"Who is it?" she said, feeling more composed. She thought it was either Beastboy or Swift.  
  
But which one? And what to say?  
  
'Why aren't they answering me?' she thought nervously, suddenly thinking it could be someone bad. But they wouldn't knock on her door! Knock it down maybe.  
  
She decided to try once more. "If anyone is there, this is your last chance."  
  
"Ummmm..." came a strangulated voice from outside. 'Ah, so there is someone there. ' thought Raven triumphantly, half glad that she actually wasn't going insane.  
  
"Yes. What do you want?" she droned, in her typical way. The voice was one she knew. But "Ummmm" wasn't much to go on. She decided to try a different approach.  
  
"Beastboy?" she said uncertainly. The door started to open, to reveal a very tired, very sad and very apprehensive looking....Beastboy.  
  
He stared at her and she looked back. Then she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I won't bite you know." she said, slightly harshly. Beastboy winced.  
  
"Well after what you said down by the river...I thought..." he said nervously, scratching his head. "...you might not be that happy to see me..."  
  
Raven shook her head. She looked down at her hands, trying to think of how to explain this. The situation had gone from bad to worse, but what should she tell him?  
  
There was a slightly awkward silence. Then, Raven looked up.  
  
"Was I awful down by the river?" she said, feeling the tears well up in her eyes. Beastboy nodded and looked at her sad face.  
  
"You know, Rae, its strange..." he started, walking slowly towards the bed. "You seemed like a different person down there. Now, you seem more like you again."  
  
He touched his chest where his heart was. "I was so scared, dude. And when you flew away I..."  
  
He sighed and looked at the floor. "I had to come find you. I love you Rae, and I can't live without you."  
  
Raven was sure that her heart stopped beating for a split second, in which she looked at him, and absorbed his words. Her head spun, at what to say to him.  
  
"I..." she began, slowly, gripping her head, to steady herself. Beastboy ran over to her and held her arm.  
  
"Dude, you okay?" he said, supporting her. She smiled weakly and nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Look, we haven't got much time. Okay, so when I saw you and Swift I was a teeny bit mad but..." Raven began, causing Beastboy to panic.  
  
"NO! WAIT! Nothing happened......"  
  
"I know."  
  
"...except she was upset and...."  
  
"I know."  
  
"...so I comforted her...."  
  
"I know."  
  
"...and thats all."  
  
"I KNOW!" said Raven angrily, causing the lamp to explode behind her. She rolled her eyes and looked at his frightened face. She smiled.  
  
"I know what it was, but you have to listen." she said. Beastboy opened his mouth to speak but a second later had a black aura covering it.  
  
"It wasn't me who did that to Swift and you. It was a minion...a demon of Trigon's. He was inside my head, manipulating my jealousy, causing me to lose control. I couldn't stop him. So when I confronted him in my mirror he told me something horrible. He said that Trigon was coming and that next time he was going to manipulate me to kill you and the other titans."  
  
Beastboy's face changed to horror as Raven explained the confrontation with Haurtha. Eventually, Raven released the aura grip on him and he took a gulp of air.  
  
"Raven! I knew it wasn't you!" he said hugging her tightly. She gripped him tightly, and after a while he looked at her face. Now his expression was more serious.  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Swift managed to round up all the titans a few minutes later. She was surprised to hear had all been looking for her. Although she was flattered, she was angry at herself for causing such a fuss.  
  
"I'm so sorry to have caused all this grief." she said shyly, rubbing her forehead. The other titans looked at her.  
  
"Do not be sorry!" said Starfire, patting Swift's arm comfortingly. "We are just glad to hear that you are safe. But...where is Beastboy?"  
  
Swift looked at the others. Slowly she recounted the story about Raven and Beastboy. They listened in disbelief.  
  
"Well, we've seen Rave's mood swings before.." said Cyborg slowly. "But nothin' like THAT."  
  
Robin's head snapped up suddenly. "Oh no.."  
  
The others looked at him. There was a chorus of "What?!"  
  
Robin looked at his friends and grimaced.  
  
"Think," he said in a worried voice. "Think back to the last time that Raven acted all weird like this."  
  
There was a silence, whereupon Swift looked blankly at the boy wonder. Cyborg gasped, a few seconds later and looked up.  
  
"Nah, you don't mean the whole anger thing?"  
  
Robin nodded. "And who was inside her head then, Cy? You remember don't you?"  
  
Cyborg nodded slowly, his face a contortion of regret. "Dawg, how could I forget. It was Raven's father. Trigon."  
  
Swift let out a shriek and fainted onto the floor. Starfire leant down with a frightened face and shook the girl awake.  
  
"Swift? Swift?" Star said nervously. The girl awoke and looked around with a newly determined face.  
  
"Beastboy went back to find Raven! He could be in serious trouble if Trigon is there. We must go!" said Swift anxiously. The others nodded and they set off as quickly as they could to Titan tower.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
Raven looked at BB softly. "You must know what I have to do."  
  
Beastboy shook his head, not wanting too understand. "No."  
  
"Yes. I have to go. I could seriously hurt you and the others."  
  
"I won't let you go alone, Raven."  
  
"I have to do this alone, Beastboy. I'm not risking you getting hurt."  
  
Beastboy looked up with tears in his emerald eyes. "Please, I'm begging you not to do this."  
  
Raven looked away. Her heart was tearing in two but she knew what she had to do. It was for the best, as much as she didn't want to do it.  
  
"I have to. I'll come back to you, I promise. I love you."  
  
Beastboy was crying now, the tears dripping down onto his lap. Raven closed her lilac eyes, willing herself not to cry.  
  
"Please. Let me come with you." he sobbed. She looked at him, and touched his face.  
  
"Please don't make this harder than it already is." She said looking at his sad eyes. Beastboy reached over and kissed her.  
  
She relished every second that she could, hoping that this wouldn't be the last kiss they shared.  
  
When they broke away she looked at him. "I have to go now. Before the others get back. Tell them that I'm sorry, alright?"  
  
Beastboy just continued to sob softly. Raven stood up and picked up the book on her desk. It contained her research on Ashelba's riddle. She handed it to Beastboy.  
  
"Take this." He took it limply, letting it fall onto the bed.  
  
She crouched beside the sobbing boy and leant over to his ear. She whispered softly to him.  
  
"Promise me you won't follow me." There was no answer.  
  
"If you love me truly, you must respect my request. Please." Raven felt a tear slide down her cheek. This was the hardet thing she had ever had to do in her life.  
  
"I-I p-promise." stuttered Beastboy, looking at her properly. She pulled her hood up and touched his face again. Then she rose up to her full height once more.  
  
She walked over to the window and opened it. Looking back, she saw that he was watching her intently, hoping she might change her mind.  
  
'I want to stay. But I can't.' she thought softly. 'But I'll come back to him. That's MY promise.'  
  
"I love you." she whispered, then flew out of the window, towards the horizon.  
  
Beastboy watched her disappear into the distance, then picked up the book and headed downstairs.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The front door slammed as the titans rushed in.  
  
"Be ready for trouble Titans.." said Robin in his leadership tones.  
  
The others all scanned the rooms, cautiously, ready for anything.  
  
"Errr, I think you should all come and see this..." came Starfire's voice from the TV room. They rushed in to join her. And then they stopped dead.  
  
On the couch was Beastboy, staring into space, looking blank, with tear stains on his cheeks.  
  
"Uh..B?" said Cyborg uncertainly. There was no response. He didn't even seem to be moving.  
  
The titans approached him carefully and Starfire bobbed around infront of his face.  
  
"BEAST BOY!" she shouted, anxiously. He looked up at her, but he didnt smile.  
  
"She's gone. She's gone." he said to Star. Starfire raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Who? Raven?"  
  
Beastboy nodded and pointed to the book on the couch next to him. The titans stared at it. It looked like one of Raven's books.  
  
"Read. She said she's sorry. Now Read." said Beastboy uncharacteristically. He turned his attention back into staring into space. Cyborg, Star and Robin tried to talk to him with no avail.  
  
Swift bit her lip. She was wondering what was inside the book. Slowly she reached out to it.  
  
Opening it, a mass of papers fell fluttering onto the floor. Swift sighed and crouched down, cursing to herself in her own language, as she picked up the pages.  
  
That was when she found the note.  
  
She scanned it and then croakily called out to the others.  
  
"I think that you should see this note. I'll read it to you.  
  
Dear Titans and Swift,  
  
If you are reading this note then it has come to the worst. I must be gone, and so I hand over my research to you. This book contains everything I have figured out about Ashelba's riddle.  
  
I have managed to mostly decipher it all except for the last line. It's puzzling me more than ever. Please try and continue my work.  
  
I am sorry that I am not here with you, but I will have left for a reason.  
  
Swift, I am so sorry.  
  
Good luck to you all.  
  
Raven x "  
  
There was a silence, as the titans absorbed the words. Robin picked up a sheet of paper.  
  
"I guess we should read her notes."  
  
*********************  
  
Thank you. R/R!  
  
warprince2099 - Thankees ^^  
  
patriot1 - Yeahhh righhhht =P  
  
Moey25 - Happier now, huh? ^^  
  
Raven A. Star - Wow. thanks for reviewing ^^  
  
Ja ~*Chibi*~ 


	10. It begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen titans, only Swift.  
  
********************  
  
Chapter ten - It begins.  
  
'Where am I going?!' thought Raven to herself as she flew through the now twinkling starlit sky. She didn't feel like herself anymore, just a big jumbled mess.  
  
The truth was she didn't know where she was going, she just knew that no matter what, she had to get out of Jump City. Away from the titans.  
  
She kept on flying until she reached a lake. She had absolutely no idea where she was, so she landed in the nearby field. The lake shone under the moon, and glimmered in the starlight.  
  
She sat under a willow tree near the waters edge, and wrapped her cloak around herself for warmth. Her mind eased a little, as she tried to meditate and remind herself who she was.  
  
Apart from that, there was nothing left to do but wait.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"I guess we should read her notes."  
  
Swift scooped up the remaining papers and dropped them onto the couch. Each titan picked up a sheet of paper, and began to read.  
  
There was an intense, inpenetrable silence, as the five teenagers looked through the notes.  
  
Beastboy felt very out of character. He couldn't even summon the strength to be humourous. He badly wanted to go after Raven, but he'd promised. He'd promised.The paper was limp in his clammy hand, and he looked straight ahead, as if in a trance.  
  
Cyborg was watching Beastboy out of the corner of his eye. His buddy seemed so quiet and down, it was frightening him. However, there was no time for petty concerns. Deciding to concentrate on his sheet of paper, Cyborg started to read properly.  
  
*  
  
A gasp, and all the heads in the room looked up in shock. It was Cyborg, who upon reading his sheet properly had obviously found out something. Else his system was crashing again.  
  
Robin raised an eyebrow. "Cy? You okay? What's up?"  
  
Even Beastboy looked at the metal man, his thoughts broken by the agonised gasp.  
  
And still no words from Cyborg. Nothing. He just sat there, mouth open.  
  
Swift clicked her fingers. Cyborg blinked, startled and noticed the odd looks that were flying in his general direction.  
  
He couldn't find the words to speak. He pointed weakly to the paper. The others just looked at him, each with seperate emotions.  
  
Starfire shrugged and floated in mid air, terribly confused.  
  
Beastboy sat looking quietly at him, his ears pricked up.  
  
Robin looked as if he was going to explode with the suspense, but he remained calm, and eyed Cyborg carefully.  
  
But Swift, she looked the worst. She was on the verge of tears, she looked worn and tired, and her eyes were beginning to dim.  
  
"Please tell me." she whispered, maintaining eye contact. Cyborg looked into her sad eyes and was drawn in  
  
He smiled at her. "I think I know what the last line means."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Raven was frustrated down by the lake. She was anticipating the arrival of Trigon, yet it wasn't happening.  
  
She picked up a stick and lazily traced shapes into the dusty ground.  
  
Without thinking she drew a heart, and put a B in it. She sighed.  
  
Her heart ached when she thought of his pleading words. It was all she could do, to keep herself by the lakeside. She wanted to run back to him, and tell him it was okay, kiss his face.  
  
These feelings overwhelmed her until she felt like a different person. She snapped out of it soon enough, when she remembered the true task at hand.  
  
She mustn't think about this now. She must clear her mind. Control her emotions and be the old Raven. Calm, cool and collected.  
  
Slowly, Raven stretched out her foot, and rubbed it over the heart, causing it to disappear into dust again.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"You know? Cy, tell us then!" said Robin, almost angrily. Cyborg silenced him with a look. His human eye was stony and cold, and Robin realised the seriousness of the situation.He controlled himself and fell silent.  
  
Cyborg turned back to Swift. His eyes softened as he looked into the pretty face.  
  
"The piece of 'research' you gave to me was one on Trigon's past."  
  
He pointed to a paragraph on the paper and read it out.  
  
"Trigon has committed countless brutalities in his time. One of the worst is known as the 'Raping of Aruthca'. (a/n: all this is made up, but this is a fic, okay? So remember that none of this happened. Just part of the story!!^^)"  
  
Cyborg paused as the others leaned closer, honed in on what he was saying. He looked up briefly at Swifts anxious face, then continued slowly.  
  
"This was a horrific display of evil. Trigon abused every single woman that he saw that day (known on the Azarathian calender as the day of Aruthca). Many were severly beaten beforehand and died as soon as Trigon left, but there is one known survivor."  
  
Again he paused, the tension could have been cut with a knife. Noone spoke, so he continued.  
  
"A brave young woman, who had a younger sister at the time. The sister apparantly avoided this attack. The anonymous woman, gave birth to a child. This child was fathered by Trigon, and thus a constant reminder of that day. Bravely, the woman raised the child (who is said to be a girl) on Azarath, where she still lives."  
  
Cyborg stopped and looked up. Robin shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I don't get it Cy. What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
Cyborg took in the others expressions. They were ones (especially in BB's case) of extreme confusion. He decided to carefully prod at the answer.  
  
"Swift. Who is you father?" said Cyborg quietly. Swift looked up shocked.  
  
"I....don't know. Mother never talked about it. She said he was a bad man, who was not to be thought about."  
  
"Hmm," said Cyborg, still quietly. "It's funny how much you resemble Raven, isn't it?"  
  
The others fell silent, except for Beastboy, who at last seemed to have found his voice.  
  
"Dude...your suggesting...that Raven and Swift are...sisters?!"  
  
"No." said Cyborg, shaking his head. "Half-sisters."  
  
Swift screamed and fell on the floor. The other titans looked shocked. Beastboy's mouth hung open, Robin looked shaken, and Starfire simply gasped.  
  
Cyborg bent down by Swift. She was out cold, so weak and faint. He picked her up gently, and put her onto the couch.  
  
"Swift. Swift. It's alright." said Cyborg. He roused the tired girl, who blinked her eyes and sat up groggily.  
  
"Raven...me...I...she...we.." came a blurb of chatter. Swift sighed and shut her eyes.  
  
Beastboy crawled over towards the girl and smiled at her.  
  
"Hey, it's not so bad. You're kinda like my sister-in-law now!" he teased.  
  
'Humour in a bad situation? Looks like B is back on track!' though Cy cheerfully.  
  
Swift rolled her eyes. "THAT's supposed to make me happy?"  
  
But she smiled weakly and looked at Cyborg. "Why only half-sisters?"  
  
"Well I'm guessin' that Ashelba is the older sister right?" Swift nodded vehemently.  
  
"So, that means it has to be her who was raped. Which means you and Rave have the same father but different mothers. Half-sisters."  
  
"So the line. What does it mean?" Swift asked, after some time.  
  
"'The two sisters stick together'?" said Cy, looking into the green eyes. "It means, Ashelba may have forseen Rave flying off on her own like this. My guess is that it means that two you have to stick together to beat Trigon."  
  
Swift sighed and looked down. "Mother kept it quiet all these years."  
  
"She probably didn't want you to be hurt, Swift!" said Starfire. "It was for your own good, out of kindness, of that I am sure." Robin nodded.  
  
"Titans." he said in his leadership manner. "Lets go and find Raven, before it's too late..."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
It came in a split second, like lightning. A searing pain in her gem, and Raven was writhing on the floor in agony.  
  
'He's....coming.' she thought, as she wrestled with the pain. The wind began to blow - strong and cold, and there seemed to be a red tint to the earth all of a sudden.  
  
"Anger..." came a deep voice, echoing around the lake. "..shall consume you, my daughter."  
  
"No.." whispered Raven, her hands over her ears as the pain got worse and worse.  
  
"Give in." came the voice. The red tint became darker, the moon disappeared behind the dark clouds, in the ever blackening sky.  
  
"Never." said Raven. The pain got worse. She could feel the anger, being taken over. She fought with all her might, muttering her chant under her breath.  
  
Then she felt the pain ease up. It began to stop. To subside.  
  
She opened her eyes and blinked, focusing on the newly red world around her. The moonlight was nearly gone, there was only an eery glow around the lakeside. She could feel him there.  
  
"You always have to do things the hard way, don't you, Metrion?" came a voice from behind her.  
  
Raven turned around and came face to face with her worst nightmare. Trigon in the flesh, there infront of her.  
  
She pulled her hood up and looked at him angrily.  
  
"What do you mean." she stated coldly, as she drew her breath.  
  
There came a deep rattling from the throat of Trigon, which Raven eventually identified as a chuckle.  
  
"Do you not know, that I will beat you into submission. There is no resistance possible which will overcome me."  
  
"I can overcome you." said Raven, a little overconfidently. Again came the harsh, throaty chuckle.  
  
"You do not remember the last time?" said Trigon, his gruff voice penetrating the thick air.  
  
"I remember beating you. Sending you back where you belonged." said Raven, her emotionless voice ringing through the wind.  
  
"That was in your head. You aren't as strong as you think you are, my daughter." said Trigon, his four eyes shining brightly.  
  
"I did it once, and I will do it again." said Raven, letting no emotion show whatsoever.  
  
"Oh, really?" said Trigon. He looked around, then turned back. "I don't see your friends, Metrion."  
  
"I don't need them to take you out." she said, feeling the icy wind, which matched her icy voice.  
  
"We'll see. For now, the time has come. You must join me, let the rage in."  
  
"I'll die first." said Raven angrily, preparing herself mentally. Trigon blinked.  
  
"So will I." came a cool voice behind her. Ravens back straightened in surprise. She turned around, feeling Trigons stare, melting away the atmosphere.  
  
"SWIFT!" said Raven, shocked yet slightly angered. "Get out of here! He is dangerous, he could hurt you and--"  
  
"NO." said Swift. "We do this together. I know what the riddle means Raven, but there is no time. Just trust me."  
  
Raven hesitated. The look in her cousin's eyes was too strong for her, it penetrated her soul. She remembered all the times that Swift had seen her through. Why give up on her now?  
  
She nodded, and turned back to see Trigons lip curled into a horrible grin.  
  
"AH, Nerithon!" he said, causing Swift to shudder, but she still stared at him. "How nice of you to join us."  
  
"Shut up." Swift said. Short and sweet, yet it got the message across. She stared as Trigon's eyes flashed the infamous anger. His muscles bulged.  
  
"You have done it now, Nerithon."  
  
"On the contrary." came the newly calm voice of Swift. "I'm just about to."  
  
The biggest battle of their lives had begun.  
  
*******************  
  
Sorry for the long delay in this chapter. I've been ill and then college and well....bla...sorry if it was terrible.  
  
But for now, Some replies....  
  
Invader Sam - Get your point, will discuss with u on aim sometime, k?  
  
Carrot the love machine - Thank you very much, you are too kind ^^  
  
Sorry but that is all for now, I am sooo tired.  
  
Ja-ne! ~*Chibi*~ 


	11. Trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen titans, only Swift.  
  
**************************  
  
Chapter eleven - Trouble.  
  
Trigon stared at the two girls, his face one of pure anger and evil.  
  
Swift on the other hand looked calm and collected, if a bit angered. But overall she looked ready to fight.  
  
Raven stood emotionlessly as always, merely staring at the two. Inside she was trembling, and trying desperately to think of a solution to this problem.  
  
Suddenly, Trigon roared, and the ground beneath them shook a little. Swift looked unpeturbed. She calmly turned to Raven and said:  
  
"Are you ready?" Raven nodded, and they both lunged towards Trigon, at the same speed and the same force.  
  
At impact there was a resounding clash, where upon Raven and Swift in perfect unison had fired an aura blast at him.  
  
Trigon stumbled a little, but when his head moved back, he was smiling.  
  
"Don't tell me that is the best you have got?!"  
  
Swift grimaced. "Not by a long shot."  
  
Raven flew quickly behind Trigon, and round him, so that he concentrated on her blur (she was moving very fast) as Swift began to spin.  
  
She span faster and faster until there was a black blur in the red sky, then it turned the familiar purple, as an energy bubble exploded out of the blur and flew towards the distracted Trigon.  
  
It hit him full on in the stomach, and he reeled backwards, hitting the ground with a crash.The earth rumbled as Raven flew back to Swifts side.  
  
"Nice..very...nice.." she panted. Swift smiled briefly then looked back towards the floor at Trigon. Except that there was nothing there. Trigon had disappeared.  
  
Swifts eyes widened in horror. "R-raven.."  
  
BOOM. From behind, the two girls were knocked from the sky to the floor, hitting the dirt. There was some laughter from behind them.  
  
"Hahaha!" laughed Trigon. "That was too easy."  
  
Swift groaned and blinked, feeling like she had been hit by a steamroller. She looked over at Raven who wasn't moving and panicked.  
  
"Raven!" she said loudly. The lilac eyes flickered open.  
  
"He'll pay for that one.." Raven said, standing up. Swift rose along side her and they flew back up into the air.  
  
"Back for more?" said Trigon, mockingly. Swift didn't even bother to answer. Raven looked sidelong at the other girl and they nodded to eachother.  
  
Raven put her hands out. "Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos..."  
  
Swift shut her green eyes and then opened them as they glowed purple. She put out one hand and a huge blast of purple energy flew out and again knocked Trigon backwards. The hit wasn't too hard, and would be easy to defend. Trigon would simply have to land on his feet.  
  
However, a second later, Trigons feet were bound by a black aura grasp outlined in white. He struggled, then hit the ground.  
  
Swifts eyes reverted to green and she stared at Trigon angrily. She didn't know how they were going to defeat him. An attack like that wouldn't even scratch him.  
  
This type of battle could go on until she and Raven were spent. But how should they finish someone so strong?  
  
Raven caught Swifts thoughts immediately. 'Swift we need to finish this. Now. Before it's too late. He's so powerful.' she told Swift telepathically.  
  
It must have worked, for a second later she heard Swift's voice in her head. 'I know. The only thing I can think of is this. Remember that move we worked on, before you left Azarath?'  
  
Raven gasped slightly but concentrated hard to send the reply. 'Spiral Blast? Are you kidding? We haven't done that for years! And we were children then.'  
  
The message came back. 'Exactly. Now we are more powerful we can probably pull it off. What do you say?'  
  
Raven sighed and considered the other options. There were no other options. She sighed again. 'Alright. It's worth a shot.'  
  
She glanced briefly at Swift who nodded reassuringly. Trigon was standing up again, showing little signs of backing down.  
  
Raven put out her hand, and Swift grabbed it. They placed their other hands out towards Trigon, who looked at them strangely.  
  
Slowly, the girls eyes began to glow - Raven's white and Swifts purple. Then they span, slowly at first but gathering speed. The wind began to whip around the trees like a tornado, as the blur got darker and darker.  
  
Suddenly, the girls stopped.  
  
Then there was released, the most tremendous energy ever witnessed. A huge intertwined aura - of black and purple - flew at Trigon, who put his hands up to block it. But it was no use. The girls powers consumed him, and he screamed.  
  
"NOOOOO!" could be heard from the lips of Trigon, as the girls gave a final scream, to release all their energy.  
  
As the blast ceased to be, there was visible a cloud of red dust, rising up to the heavens. And the sky began to return to normal. The haze gradually faded away, leaving only 3 words whispered on the wind.  
  
"I will return...."  
  
And then there was silence.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Like two stones, Swift and Raven fell from the sky to the ground. They were still holding hands, but their energy was spent.  
  
Swift looked over to Raven's lifeless body and winced. Then she remembered the intensity of the blast. The feeling that her limbs were being ripped off. But, nevertheless, the spiral blast had worked.  
  
They had done it. Both of them. Together.  
  
Swift smiled as she passed out cold on the floor.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The other titans, who had been watching nearby, ran to the Azarathians up the hill.  
  
Beastboy was in the lead, with the others close behind him. They panted as they reached the lakeside.  
  
Beastboy gasped heavily as he saw the two figures lying in the dust.  
  
"Are...are they dead?!" he squeaked. Cyborg shook his head fiercly.  
  
"My sensors detect life, B. C'mon lets check it out!"  
  
As they approached the two seemingly lifeless forms, Raven's arm twitched. Swift seemed to have passed out.  
  
"Raven!" said Beastboy, as he ran over to her. "Are you okay? Does it hurt?"  
  
Raven looked up at him. She smiled. "B-b-b.."  
  
"What?" he said, looking at her concerned. Raven just smiled happily.  
  
"B-b-eastboy..."she managed, beforer she too passed out. Beastboy picked her up gently.  
  
Cyborg had already picked up Swift and they headed back to the tower, to give the girls some much deserved rest.  
  
"Do you think Trigon has gone for good, Robin?" said Starfire, a puzzled expression on her face. Robin looked at her eyes.  
  
"I don't know Star. But I seriously doubt it." He took her hand. "Lets just enjoy the peace while it lasts."  
  
Starfire nodded, and hand in hand they followed BB and Cyborg.  
  
*******************  
  
Yayza. ^^  
  
Sorry that I havent updated for so long, I was ill and then had so much work. *Sigh*  
  
The torments of life? Lol. R/R.  
  
(sorry but no replies today.)  
  
I will try to update the next chapter asap.  
  
JA! ~*Chibi*~ 


	12. Calm after the Storm

Disclaimer: I dont own Teen titans, just Swift. ^^  
  
********************  
  
Chapter twelve. - Calm after the Storm.  
  
"Nrrrrgghhhhh...."  
  
Swift blinked and swallowed as she became consious again. Her vision was blurred, for a few seconds, but then she focused on the room.  
  
The room at the titans tower. She was alive! And back in her room!  
  
She sat up, her head pounding and feeling sick, but inside she felt great. Realisation washed over her, as she remembered that they'd beaten Trigon.  
  
"Raven..." she muttered as she stood up shakily. Taking a couple of steps, she stumbled, grabbing onto the wall for support.  
  
Narrowing her eyes, Swift concentrated. 'Must reach Raven.' she thought determinedly.  
  
Little by little she shuffled out of the room and down the corridor towards Raven's room.  
  
'I...I...think this is it.' she thought as she tapped weakly on the door. No answer. She pushed the door open.  
  
Lying on the bed was Raven. She seemed to be fast asleep. Swift shuffled uneasily towards the bed. She sat down next to the goth girl.  
  
"Raven we did it," she whispered, grabbing Raven's hand. "We did it together. Only you didn't know, you still don't know."  
  
She smiled and blinked back one or two tears.  
  
"Why weren't we told?" she sniffed. "I've always thought of you as my close family. That's why I came to see you."  
  
The tears dripped off Swift's face and landed on Raven's cold hand.  
  
"But we did it! Together. And now he's gone." she sniffed. She squeezed Ravens hand and sighed.  
  
"Why aren't you awake Raven? Why?" she whispered frantically.  
  
"She hasn't been awake at all yet." came a voice behind Swift. Swift froze, and turned around.  
  
"Beastboy..I," she gasped. "..the door was unlocked and..."  
  
Beast boy shook his head and put up his hand. "Why are you apologising? It's your sister. You are allowed to see her, dude."  
  
Swift nodded and tapped her forehead. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."  
  
Beast boy put his hand up again. Swift was silenced. There was a pause.  
  
"So...she hasn't moved at all?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you think she is..."  
  
"No."  
  
Beastboy shook his head fiercly. Swift promply stopped asking stupid questions.  
  
"I think I'd better...try and go downstairs."  
  
Beastboy nodded. Swift stood up and began to walk, but fell over on the floor.  
  
"Oops." she said as she sat up. Beastboy crouched down.  
  
"Still a little tired, huh?"  
  
Swift nodded and rubbed her temples. "I guess so."  
  
BB helped her up. "Lets take you back to your room."  
  
Silently, they hobbled back to Swift's room. Swift sat down on her bed.  
  
"She's lucky to have someone like you."  
  
Beast boy blushed. "Heh." Rubbing his head he turned to leave the room.  
  
"Did you want anything from downstairs?" he said, lingering in the doorway.  
  
"Water, please." rasped Swift. Her throat ached. Beastboy winked and nodded then headed out of the room.  
  
Swift shook her head, and lay down on the bed.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
There was a rapping on the door. Swifts eyes opened.  
  
"Yes?" she said croakily. The door opened to reveal Cyborg.  
  
Swift smiled. "Hi."  
  
"Hey. Water for ya, little lady." said Cyborg, putting down the water on the side.  
  
"Thanks." said Swift sipping the water, feeling it soothe her throat. She rubbed her head and sighed.  
  
"So...how you feeling?" said Cyborg, sitting on a chair near the bed. Swift shrugged.  
  
"Weird."  
  
Cyborg raised his eyebrows. "Weird?"  
  
"Yes. I can't believe it's all over, and that I'm still in one piece." Swift chuckled. She felt so at ease with Cyborg, like she could talk to him about anything in the world. She'd only ever felt this relaxed with Raven, and of course her mother.  
  
Cy chuckled appreciatively. "But, seriously, you okay?"  
  
"Mmm. I have a headache, but nothing is broken. Thankfully."  
  
There was a pause whilst Swift continued to sip her water. Cyborg watched her quietly.  
  
"I'm worried about Raven." said Swift slowly as she put the water back on the table. Cyborg nodded.  
  
"Yeah, we all are. B has been by her bedside most of the time. But she hasn't shifted in ages. I did some checks on her, and she seems to be alright. Just kinda sleeping, y'know?"  
  
Swift listened, but couldn't help tearing up. She felt a tear roll down her cheek. She brushed it away.  
  
"I..I'm so sorry...." she sniffed. "It's just..."  
  
She looked up teary eyed. "It doesn't seem fair that I'm awake and she isn't."  
  
Cyborg got up off his chair and walked towards the bed.  
  
"Hey...hey...shhhh." he gave Swift a hug as she cried on his shoulder.  
  
"I...am...so...sorry." she gasped. Cyborg looked in her eyes.  
  
"Its nothin'. Believe me."  
  
"You've been so so kind." said Swift. She felt suddenly dizzy and sick again.  
  
"Cy..I...feel...tired..." she said as she fell back onto the bed. Cyborg grabbed her hand.  
  
"Sleep now. It'll be better when you wake up."  
  
Swift sighed and closed her eyes. "Thank you." she muttered as she passed out cold.  
  
"Your very welcome." said Cy as he walked out of the room closing the door behind him.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Drifting back into consiousness, Swifts green eyes flicked open.  
  
"Ooooh..." she moaned as she sat up. She felt a little bit stronger now, but still not 100% better.  
  
For the second time, she got up and walked across the room. It was much easier now.  
  
'I can make it downstairs!' she thought confidently. She walked down to the TV room, with a lot of effort. She smiled with satisfaction as she wandered in. Beastboy was sitting on the couch, but there seemed to be noone else around. Swift sighed. She was hoping that Cyborg would be there, secretly.  
  
"Hello Beastboy!" she said cheerily, causing the green shapeshifter to leap out of his skin.  
  
"Dude!" he gasped clutching his chest. "You really scared me!"  
  
Swift giggled and walked over to the couch slowly, sitting down next to him.  
  
"Where is everyone?" she asked as she slowly folded her legs beneath her.  
  
"Out. Robin and Star went out together, and Cy went to get some food. He'll be back soon. I'm on Azarathian Duty." he chuckled.  
  
"Not that I mind." he added. Swift smiled, and stretched. Then a thought hit her.  
  
"Beastboy...." she started awkwardly. BB looked up.  
  
"Hmm?" he said. She looked at him, blushing slightly.  
  
"You remember down by the riverside....when we were talking?"  
  
Beastboy nodded.  
  
"And I said that I wished there was someone who loved me...."  
  
Beastboy nodded again. There was a glint in his eyes.  
  
"And you said 'Well there is someone'?"  
  
Beastboy's innocent face was crumpling. He giggled.  
  
"Shut up!" said Swift, blushing. She smacked his arm weakly.  
  
"Sorry, sorry." he regained himself. "Please continue."  
  
"Who...who were you talking about?"  
  
"You mean you don't know?"  
  
Swift put her head on one side. "No."  
  
Beastboy shook his head. "Well, if you don't know then I can't tell you."  
  
Swift sighed and flopped back onto the couch. Beastboy giggled again.  
  
"Seeing as you brought this up.." he said, the glint in his eyes. "Is there anyone you...particularly like?"  
  
Swift looked at Beastboy and sighed. "Yes..."  
  
"Who?!" said BB, his quizzical nature unmistakable.  
  
"Well, if you don't know then I can't tell you." said Swift and stuck her tongue out. Beastboy stopped giggling and pouted.  
  
"DUUUDE! That isn't fair!"  
  
Swift looked at him, mouth open. "ISN'T FAIR?!?"  
  
BB pouted again. He mumbled something under his breath.  
  
"What was that?" said Swift, the glint now in her eyes.  
  
"I said, its soo obvious you and Cy like eachother, so why don't you get on with it!!!" said BB moodily.  
  
Then he stopped, and thought about what he said. He covered his mouth.  
  
"I..I..mean.."  
  
Swift shrugged. "Too late now. Thanks for telling me BB."  
  
Beastboy's eyes widened. "Please don't tell him I told you."  
  
Swift laughed openly. "Oh yeah, that'd sound great. 'Oh Cy, by the way, Beastboy told me you liked me, is that true?'"  
  
Beastboy shrugged. "Hey, whatever. It's your problem."  
  
"How is Raven?" said Swift, trying to change the topic. Beastboy looked down at his hands.  
  
"The same as before. She hasn't woken up."  
  
Swift sighed. "I want to go and see her. But there's no point if she can't hear me."  
  
BB looked at Swift. "She'll wake up soon enough.."  
  
"Of course she will."  
  
The front door slammed. Cy walked in.  
  
"Heyyy! You're up and about!"  
  
Swift smiled and gave a thumbs up. "Yes I am! I feel much better, and I've been talking to Beastboy."  
  
BB mumbled under his breath. "I'm going to go and check on Rae." he said as he wandered out of the room.  
  
Cyborg put the stuff away in the kitchen and sat on the couch next to Swift.  
  
"So..."  
  
****************** Sorry, I know its kind of a cliffie, but there isnt much of this story left!! Thanks so much for the kind reviews. A couple of replies.  
  
Carrot the LuvMachine - They could well be soon, but unfortunatly our gothic princess sleeps on. Apologies, but thanks for taking time to write such nice reviews! ^_^  
  
Toast - Thanks! ^_^  
  
Sam - Thanks, speak to you on aim soon, yeah? ^^  
  
insanelycruel - Why thank you! I'm sorry I havent updated quicker but I've been working so damn hard recently. Thanks anyway for the kind review ^^  
  
Brian - Your wait continues. And will Raven pull through? Ah, well that'd be telling ^_~  
  
Thanks, and keep r/r! Ja-ne! ~*Chibi*~ 


	13. Awakening

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen titans - just Swift! ^^  
  
******************  
  
Chapter thirteen. - Awakening.  
  
Beastboy mumbled to himself as he walked up the stairs.  
  
"Sneaky Azarathian. She trapped me right into that. Oooh, Cy's gonna kill me when he finds out.."  
  
He shuddered, and lightly touched the wall as he reached Raven's room. He sighed, and pushed open the door, expectant of the sleeping figure.  
  
Instead he was shocked at what he saw. The covers were strewn everywhere, the lamp was smashed and papers were scattered all over the dark room.  
  
"R-Raven?" stammered Beastboy, speeding into the room. And there she was, on the floor, sleeping, pale as ever. He arms were thrown above her head, and her eyes were shut.  
  
Heaving a sigh of relief, Beastboy lifted her back onto the bed and neatened the covers, to make sure she was warm enough. Then he set about tidying up the room. As he collected the shards of shattered lamp, he mused over the state of the room.  
  
'She must have been dreaming.' he concluded after much thought. He may not know much, but he knew Raven. He finished up, tidying the papers into a pile on her dresser. Then he knelt next to her bed and looked at her, safe again.  
  
The memory of the night she left was fresh in his mind, and it still pained him even though she was back. 'Why isn't she awake?' he thought furiously, wiping a tear away from his cheek.  
  
He sniffed and laid his hand softly on hers. He stared straight at her closed eyes, then closed his own.  
  
"Please wake up, Raven. Wake up for me." he whispered to the sleeping figure, as she lay peacefully, blissfully ignorant of his tears.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"So..."  
  
"So."  
  
Swift smoothed her cape out and tucked her hair behind her ears. So much longing, and yet, she didn't know what to say. Cyborg equally as nervous, scratched his head.  
  
"Glad your feeling better." he said, after a while.  
  
"Thanks. It feels good to feel better." said Swift, nervously.  
  
'Damn. How stupid can you get?' she thought to herself angrily. She tilted her head, to see the metal man looking at her. She looked up, and smiled, yet frowned at the same time.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothin'."  
  
Cyborg didn't look away though. He stared at her, just the same as before. Swift felt her heart quicken, but she couldn't look away either. Something willed her to keep on looking at him, and she couldn't help it. She felt like the room was spinning around her, yet she felt still. Calm and yet frightened.  
  
"Ehm," she began, but her throat was dry. She swallowed but continued to stare. Cyborg didn't say a word. Instead he leant over and took her hand. Swift gasped and looked down at the metallic hand intertwined with her own. She smiled and looked up.  
  
It was okay. She had to let him know. She moved closer. Now, she could hear his breathing, quick and scared, yet excited like her own. She smiled more widely, and ran her free hand over the human side of his face. The contact made Cyborg smile.  
  
They leaned in ever closer, until they kissed. It would be one neither of them would forget.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Beastboy's eyes sprang open.  
  
'Was that a...squeeze?' he thought anxiously, looking down and Raven's hand. He looked at her face. Her eyes were open a slit, and there was a small smile on her lips. His own face lit up instantly.  
  
"RAVEN!" he squeaked, leaning down to hug her. She just kept smiling. He released her from his grasp.  
  
Raven sat up weakly and wordlessly. Beastboy was beside himself with relief. His eyes were wide, tears forming in the corners.  
  
"Rae, I was so worried about you! How are you feeling? Are you okay? Do you need anything?" he said all in one breath. Raven shood her head and beckoned to him to come over. He sat next to her, and she drew his ear to her mouth.  
  
"I told you I'd come back." she whispered horsely, then fell back onto the bed weakly, groaning. Beastboy was incredibly happy, yet still really worried about her. He took her hand and whispered frantically to her.  
  
"Listen to me Raven, I'm going to go and fetch Cy to check you over, okay?"  
  
She nodded and smiled again, before closing her eyes. Beastboy had a huge grin plastered across his face. He turned into a cheetah and raced downstairs at top speed, stopping a few metres short to turn back into himself. He ran towards the couch.  
  
Then he stopped dead.  
  
*  
  
'Cy and Swift are kissing?!?!' he realised, completely surprised. He smiled to himself.  
  
'I did it! I matchmade! GO BEASTBOY....no wait! No time!' He walked awkwardly towards the couch and cleared his throat. He couldn't help but splutter with laughter as they both scrambled to push each other away and fell off the couch onto the floor, landing in a comprimising position.  
  
"Did I catch you at a bad time?" giggled Beastboy uncontrollably. The other two were so red, the heat practically radiated off them. This made BB laugh more. But then he remembered Raven and regained himself very quickly.  
  
"Ahem, hey! RAVEN WOKE UP!" he shouted, jumping up and down. The embarrassment was shattered, as the other two leapt to their feet.  
  
"OH! I have to go see her!" shouted Swift, straightening her cape. Cyborg nodded eagerly. Beastboy put his hands up.  
  
"Guys. She needs some medical attention first. Cy, can you run a check on her please?"  
  
"Course I can, B!" said Cy, walking towards the door, Swift hot on his heels. Beastboy snickered behind them.  
  
"What?!" said Swift irritably. Beastboy grinned.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just thinking that you can both get back your, uh, business later!"  
  
Swift turned around, and her eyes glowed purple. Beastboy flew back to the couch in a bubble. He was banging frantically on the sides.  
  
"HEY! This is totally unfair! My girlfriend just woke up! SWIFT!"  
  
Swift just sneered and walked off. "Serves you right, little green man!" she jeered, amicably.  
  
The bubble broke as she left the room, leaving the shapeshifter in an uncomfortable position on the carpet. He quickly got to his feet and followed the other two up the stairs.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The world was blurry through Raven's eyes, but everything was so clear in her head. Her life was going to get back to normal, little by little. 'Well,' she mused 'as normal as you can say my life is...'  
  
'How long have I been asleep?' she wondered, as she looked around her dark room. Beastboy had looked surprised when she woke up, so it must have been a while.  
  
Her body felt so weak, all the energy knocked out of her. She had given her all in her fight with Trigon, and now she was facing the consequences. She wondered where Beastboy had got to. Hearing a commotion downstairs, she began to wonder if everything was alright. But she could barely move, so she was helpless. She couldn't even heal herself because she had no power left.  
  
Then the commotion got closer and closer, until, much to her dismay a number of people piled into her room. Beastboy looked annoyed yet amused at the same time, and Cyborg and Swift seemed strangly embarrassed yet angry.  
  
'What in hell's name is going on? A girl's asleep for 2 minutes and the tower goes mad.' she thought furiously. Swift's face softened as soon as she saw the fellow Azarathian was awake. She bent down to hug Raven, who was powerless to resist. She patted Swift's shoulder gently, not really sure what else to do. Hugging really wasn't her scene.  
  
Then Cyborg wandered over, wordlessly, and scanned her with an infra red beam. Then he studied his computer for some time before scratching his head and then walking back over to the other two.  
  
Raven was fuming inside. She wanted to know what was wrong, why couldn't they tell her. She summoned up her last strength and yelled to them.  
  
"HEY! WHATS THE SCAN SAY?"  
  
They all leapt in unison, totally shocked by the outburst. BB hurried over to sit by her bedside.  
  
"Okay, Rae. Calm down, its okay." he said smoothing her hair. She looked at him stonily until his expression softened.  
  
"Hey, its nothing. It all seems okay. That's why Cy is confused you aren't up and about like Swift. Don't worry, its okay." he repeated. Raven's head swirled. She closed her eyes, to meditate for a while. The others remained silent, except for the occasional whispering in the background.  
  
She rubbed her horse throat with her hand. There didn't appear to be anything wrong inside her head either. So what was going on? She tapped BB on the shoulder and he turned around.  
  
Her voice was a frantic whisper. "What's wrong with me?"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Alright, Rave," said Cy, picking up a needle. "I'm just gonna take a little blood to test, y'hear?"  
  
Raven nodded numbly. She was summoning her upmost willpower to not cry. She was so strong inside yet so physically weak at the same time - a terrible combination. She smiled reassuringly at Swift, who was wringing her hands and biting her lip.  
  
"Here we go.." said Cyborg, taking two canisters of the Azarathians blood. Raven looked away in disgust. She didn't want to see her own blood anymore than necessary.  
  
Cyborg held up the canisters triumphantly. "Right now all I gotta do, is take these over to my room and run some tests. Don't worry Raven, I'm sure its just tiredness. After all you did fight Trigon."  
  
Anger flickered across her lilac eyes momentarily at the mention of her father. But she regained herself and whispered horsely, "Thanks Cy."  
  
Cyborg winked. "Not a problem." He wandered out towards his room. BB followed him, stopping only for a second to turn around.  
  
"You okay for now, Rae?"  
  
She nodded and flicked her hand towards the door, meaning 'go'. Finally she and Swift were left alone in the cold darkened room together.  
  
******************  
  
Thanks to all who have reviewed. I am sorry but I don't have time to write any personal replies this time, i'm just so busy at the moment!  
  
Oh and BTW I don't appreciate being called a piece of crap. Its not exactly motivational to write is it? So just back off.  
  
Ja-ne. ~*Chibi*~ 


	14. The Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen titans - just Swift! ^^  
  
**************************************  
  
Chapter fourteen - The truth  
  
Swift turned to look at her sister with tears in her eyes. The relief was indescribable, she just felt as if her whole world was coming together again. Raven's unusually frail state worried her though.  
  
Raven was looking at Swift with inquisitive eyes, and so Swift felt a compulsion to share some of her feelings. She sat down on the bed and held Ravens cold hand.  
  
"I'm glad your feeling better," she began softly. Raven gave a small smile. Swift gave a half smile back, and felt more estranged from Raven than she ever had done before. Raven herself sensed the awkwardness.  
  
"What's wrong?" she croaked. Suddenly she had a choking fit which caused Swift to pat her on the back comfortingly.  
  
"I'm just so relieved you are alright. I mean we never got to sort things out before you left, and well I just didn't want you to go forever. I'm getting soft." she sniffed shaking her hair out. Raven's brow furrowed.  
  
"There's something more than that, isn't there?" she rasped, praying that she could keep the energy to talk to Swift. She rubbed her temple soothingly and tried to think calm thoughts.  
  
"Yes. Yes there is.." began Swift nervously. Raven's heart began to quicken. She wondered what the 'news' could be. She forced herself to maintain composure. Her eyes demanded that Swift carried on.  
  
"You see, when you left, we figured out the rest of my mothers riddle. Raven, we're sisters."  
  
Ravens head exploded with relief, and yet swirled in utter confusion. She closed her eyes and opened them again. She stared at Swift.  
  
"Say that again..." she croaked slowly. Swift put her hand to her face.  
  
"You heard me. We're sisters Raven. Well half sisters to be exact. You see, Trigon raped my mother, so technically he's my father too. As much as that repulses me." said Swift, spitting the last few words with hatred. Raven could sympathise.  
  
And then Raven smiled. Not a 'false have to pretend to be happy' smile. But a 'genuine from the heart smile'. There was noone she could have wished to be close to more than Swift. They shared so much and yet so little had been said.  
  
"Ehm.." said Swift, watching the different emotions flicker over Raven's tired face. Raven snapped back to reality. There were no words to describe her true feelings, so she just had to condense her thoughts.  
  
"I'm.." she started thoughtfully. "I'm glad its you."  
  
The relief washed over Swifts face, for all to see. She grinned all over and hugged Raven. Raven smiled gently from behind her sister's back.  
  
But when Swift sat up again, she was crying. Raven's puzzlement deepened.  
  
"What?" she rasped, frowning. Swift looked up as a tear rolled down her cheek and landed on her black cape.  
  
"You know I can't stay here..." she began, sniffing. "I'm leaving, Rae."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Cyborg was hard at work in his room, trying to find out exactly what was wrong with the Azarathian. He ran all kinds of tests, but there seemed to be no results. He rubbed his head and sat back in his chair, thoughtfully. 'What the heck is wrong with her? There is nothing here at all.'  
  
Beastboy knocked on the door. The noise caused the metal man to jump. He turned around and saw the shapeshifter nervously entering the room.  
  
"Hey, B." he said, turning back to the computer and frowning. Beastboy came and sat at his side.  
  
"So, do you know yet?" he asked, in a trembling voice. Cyborg shook his head slowly.  
  
"I just don't get it, B." he sighed. "I've tried and tested her for everything that I can think of - even flu, y'know?"  
  
Beastboy nodded vehemently. "Yeah, I know. But nothing?"  
  
"Nada."  
  
They sat in silence for a while. Beastboy looked up slowly, a far off look on his face.  
  
"But you know..." he started slowly. "...that Raven isn't from earth, right?"  
  
"Yeah? So?"  
  
"So, maybe what she's got isn't an earthly virus?"  
  
"Nah, B. Already looked up everything." said Cy, pointing to a mass of open books.  
  
"No no, but wait. What about like, if Trigon gave her something?"  
  
"Gave her somethin'? Like what?"  
  
"Well, like a germ, or some kind of sickness?"  
  
Cyborg turned to look at the green man. "You know something, B? You're a genius."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Raven looked down, feeling the hot tears pricking the back of her eyes. She could hear Swift sobbing next to her, which just encouraged her own tears to come. She stopped them, feeling frustrated.  
  
"You aren't..angry are you?" asked Swift between sobs. Raven looked up, with a soft expression.  
  
"No, of course not."  
  
Swift sighed, but continued to weep. Raven reached out and touched her hand.  
  
"Though, I'm not exactly going to leap in joy am I?" she croaked sarcastically. Swift laughed, through her sobs. Raven smiled again and squeezed the hand. All of a sudden she felt tired and closed her eyes. Swift looked up and froze in horror.  
  
"Raven, RAVEN!" she yelled. But Raven had fallen back into a sleeping state. Swift got up, immediately. She ran off towards Cyborg's room, as fast as she could, hoping that her sister was just tired.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"So, what we do is..." began Cyborg pointing to the screen. He was cut of by a yelling.  
  
"CY! BEASTBOY! HELP!"  
  
They looked at eachother, and without a word got up and ran out of the room. Swift was running towards them with a tearstained face.  
  
"DUDE, whats wrong?" said Beastboy, as Swift ran smack into him. She panted and looked at the boys, her eyes welling up.  
  
"Raven just went all funny and passed out again."  
  
The shock on the boys faces was sudden and all three raced back to the dark, gothic room. There Raven lay, as peaceful as she had been a few hours earlier. Beastboy ran to her and touched her shoulder.  
  
"RAE?" he shouted, shaking her. She continued to sleep. He turned to the others in a blind panic.  
  
"CY! Help?!"  
  
Cyborg walked calmly towards the bed. He scanned her, and checked her pulse and breathing.  
  
"She's okay, she's alive. Stay calm." he told the other two, who were quivering in fright in the corner. Anyone could practically see the cogs turning in Cy's brain. 'Think, Cy, Think.' he told himself, as he looked at the sleeping girl. Then suddenly he had a brainwave.  
  
"Okay, we have two options."  
  
"OKAY, tell us! C'mon, Cy!" said BB impatiently. Cyborg put his hand up.  
  
"Look, first you need to calm down. By getting like this you aren't helping yourself or Raven."  
  
The other two quietened at his words. He walked towards them slowly.  
  
"Option one: We wait until Raven wakes up, run some more tests and try to find a cure. Option two: We go into her mirror and see whether there is something inside her that is making her like this."  
  
"Dude, hello?!" said Beastboy angrily. "This is RAVEN, going into her mirror means certain death. Remember last time?"  
  
Cy nodded slowly. "Yeah, but this could be our last hope of curing her."  
  
"I'll go." said Swift."I'm sure she'd prefer it if I went."  
  
"I'll come with you." said BB. Swift shook her head.  
  
"No. You stay here with her. There could be something bad in there. If you got trapped, she'd never forgive me. Just stay put okay?"  
  
Beastboy looked rebellious. Cy put his hand on BB's shoulder. "Cool it man. Let her go. Raven needs you here by her."  
  
"Okay.." said BB reluctantly. Swift gave a half smile then walked over to the dresser and pulled out the mirror.  
  
"Good luck." said Cyborg. Swift turned and smiled, then went straight into the mirror.  
  
"I hope she's okay." said BB, as the mirror tumbled back into the dresser.  
  
"Yeah. Me too." said Cy, turning around and walking back towards Raven.  
  
**************************  
  
Hey, sorry again for not updating sooner. This is the first chance I've gotten to do so. Okay, a few VERY quick replies!  
  
Raven A. Star - Awwww thanks! They apologised (Sort of) so its okay! And thanks for the compliment! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
  
Nethrion - Hey, your names sorta like Swifts - Nerithon. Never noticed that before, Lol. Woop, glad you like the story,dude!  
  
Carrot the Luvmachine - Mushiness soon, promise! Gotto find out whats up with our beloved Rae first! ^.~  
  
Okay, thanks to all others who reviewed, sorry if I didn't reply, let me know if you want one! ^.^  
  
Ja-Ne! ~*Chibi*~ 


	15. Whats wrong with Raven?

_Disclaimer: I don't own Teen titans - just Swift!_

Chapter fifteen - What's wrong with Raven?  
  
Swift felt the cold air hit her as she arrived inside Raven's mind, hitting the floor with a bump. She opened her eyes and saw the deep black world that surrounded her. Standing up, she dusted herself off and walked down the path not quite knowing where she was supposed to go.  
  
She paced the surrounding area slowly, unsure and relatively scared. Her heartbeat began to quicken, and she could sense that something wasn't quite right.  
  
"Hello?" she called out, not sure what reply she would get. "Anyone there?"  
  
Nothing but silence.  
  
Swift rubbed her hair out of her face, swallowed and pulled her hood up.  
  
"Where are you Raven?" she muttered under her breath. She heard footsteps behind her and stopped dead.  
  
"Here I am!" shrieked a girly voice. Swift turned around to come face to face with Raven in a pink cloak. She recoiled and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Ehm, hi. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Raven!"  
  
"Sure you are....."  
  
"I'm happy too."  
  
Swift acknowledged the situation. She was inside Raven's mind so that meant that she would encounter some emotions, for sure. She smiled at Happy.  
  
"Look, I need your help."  
  
"Sure thing, Swiftie!"  
  
"Oookay. Um, listen. I'm looking for a..." began Swift. 'What am I looking for?' she asked herself uncertainly.  
  
"Whatcha looking for?" said Happy, turning her head on one side. Swift gathered her thoughts.  
  
"Something odd - an anomaly maybe."  
  
"An anomo-what?"  
  
"Ah. Something that doesn't fit in here. Something strange. Any ideas?"  
  
"Mmm. Yeah, maybe."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"Well there has been something making me feel tired all of the time."  
  
"Yes! Thats it! Do you know what it is?"  
  
Happy shrugged. "I just put it down to the heat."  
  
"Okay, thats not helpful. So you haven't noticed anything different?"  
  
Happy looked thoughtful for a moment. "Mmmmm NOPE! But I know someone who can help you."  
  
With that, Happy ran off. Swift chased the pink cloaked girl for a good amount of time before they stopped. Happy bounced up and down on the spot.  
  
"There ya go! Over there!"  
  
Swift turned her head to see a figure in a yellow cloak. She looked back but Happy had run off somewhere - only her faint giggles could be heard echoing down the path.  
  
"Raven.." muttered Beastboy, feeling numb. Just a few hours ago she was up and looking at him and now she was weak and ill again. What was going on? He turned to Cyborg who was studying his computer intenesly.  
  
"Cy? You know that test we were gonna run on Raven?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well I was just thinking - why don't we do that now?"  
  
"Because now that Swift is inside Raven's mind there's no need to."  
  
"But what if Swift gets in trouble."  
  
"Then..."  
  
Cyborg stopped. He hadn't thought about that. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. It couldn't hurt, could it?  
  
"Hey, B."  
  
Beastboy turned around.  
  
"I think we should run some tests. Incase Swift gets stuck."  
  
Beastboy shook his head and smiled. "Good idea, Cy."  
  
Swift walked up to the yellow clad figure slowly. She wasn't sure what type of emotion she would be dealing with now. She edged towards it. Hearing a noise, the emotion looked up. It was wearing glasses and holding a book.  
  
"Hi, Nerithon."  
  
"Hi. Call me Swift, okay?"  
  
The emotion shrugged and continued to read the book. Swift sat down next to the cloaked figure and watched it intently. It looked up.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I was just wondering if you can help me."  
  
"Help you with what?"  
  
"You are a side of Raven aren't you? 'Intelligence' maybe?"  
  
"Some call me that."  
  
"I see. Well what I really need to know is: Whats wrong with Raven?"  
  
"There is nothing wrong with her."  
  
"Yes there is."  
  
"No, there is not."  
  
"Well then why can't she move out of bed? And why does she keep on falling into a comatose state all the time?"  
  
"Because there is something here that is misplaced."  
  
Swift looked into the eyes of Intelligence. The emotion pointed upwards.  
  
"The sky here used to be black." it said, as Swift looked up into a red sky.  
  
"Why is it red?"  
  
"I don't know for sure. I think it might be something to do with Trigon. You see shortly after your battle together, a type of 'smoky' substance entered and covered the sky."  
  
Swift closed her eyes and tried to remember the fight. She remembered the energy blast. She remembered Trigons yell. Then a haze. A..red haze. Red smoke. She looked up.  
  
Red smog. Red smoke. Trigon.  
  
"Oh no." she said outloud, looking up. Intelligence looked sidelong at Swift, puzzlement upon her face.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's Trigon. That smoke has something to do with him. A type of 'disease' he has implanted into Raven. But..."  
  
Intelligence looked up and gasped. "But what?"  
  
"But, how do we get rid of it?"  
  
"I...don't know."  
  
"I know."  
  
Swift stood up, and flew into the red sky. Her eyes glowed purple as she emitted a huge wave of purple energy, which consumed the atmosphere for one blinding second. Bringing her arms out then back towards her, she drew all the energy together around her.  
  
Then with a quick clap of her hands, there was a huge explosion, which shook the ground. Intelligence was thrown backwards and covered her face.  
  
Swift dropped from the sky and landed on the floor. As the purple haze cleared, the black sky was visible again. But Swift was on the floor, out cold. Stuck inside Raven's mind.  
  
Raven shot up in the bed and fell onto the floor. She was panting and looked around to see two figures hurrying towards her. It was Beastboy and Cyborg. They picked her up. She stood herself, smoothing out her cape and stretching her limbs.  
  
"I can...move." she said emotionlessly as usual. Her raspy voice had got better as well. Infact she felt absolutely fine.  
  
"What? Where? Who?" she said all at once, looking around. Beastboy touched her shoulder.  
  
"Calm down Rae." he said soothingly. "What happened, Cy?"  
  
"I don't know, B. Swift must have done somethin' in there, cause Rave is looking a hell of a lot better."  
  
"Yeah, well strangely, I feel a hell of a lot better." said Raven, sarcastically. She looked around the boys.  
  
"Where is Swift?" she demanded. The boys looked back, slight fear in their eyes. She narrowed her lilac eyes menacingly.  
  
"Oh no. What did you do?"  
  
"She's in your head Rae." said BB bravely, then cowering in fear of the anger.. Ravens eyes got wide, and her hair shot up around her face.  
  
"She's WHAT?!"  
  
Swift groaned and rubbed her head. Intelligence was walking towards her, face full of composure.  
  
"Well done, Swift. I think you did it."  
  
Swift smiled and tried to stand up. She tottered and had to grasp a nearby boulder to resist falling over.  
  
"Are you alright?" enquired the emotion. Swift nodded, and gave a weak smile. She took a few baby steps, trying to regain her balance.  
  
"I just want to get out now." she said, quietly. "Which way is it to the exit?"  
  
"Its over that way." Intelligence stated, pointing to a large rock structure in the distance. Swifts heart sank. She didn't feel like walking. But she swallowed and moved a couple more paces forwards.  
  
"Thanks, Intelligence. You've a great help."  
  
"Do you want any help getting across there?"  
  
"No." said Swift bravely, and began to walk towards the structure in the distance.  
  
"Bye." she muttered as she moved away from the emotion and towards freedom.  
  
By a couple of minutes, Swift couldn't see properly. She was in a cold sweat, and she felt desperately sick. And so so tired. She staggered a couple more meters, then collapsed on the floor. She lay there, barely conscious for a few minutes. Then she saw a shadow envelop her body. She struggled to look up.  
  
There was no surprise in the fact that it was Raven. But which one? She squinted and saw with great relief that it was infact the real Raven.  
  
"You are a stupid sister, you know that?"  
  
Swift smiled, and grabbed Raven, to help steady herself.  
  
"You can't walk can you?"  
  
Swift shook her head, to tired to argue. Raven extended her arms, and a bubble held the other Azarathian firmly in the air. Raven walked towards the exit, with Swift unconscious in the bubble - but with a smile on her face.

_I'm so damn sorry I haven't updated for AGGGEESS, but I've had a lot on my plate at the moment, then my comp exploded! I'll try to upload the next chappie within the next week or so! Thank you for all your reviews!_

_Ja-ne! Chibi_


	16. The final curtain

_Disclaimer: I don't own Teen titans - just Swift!_

---

Chapter sixteen - The final curtain.  
  
Soon, Raven and Swift were back in the darkened room. Cyborg and BB looked happy to see them, but they both looked anxious when they saw Swift's lifeless form.  
  
Cyborg rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I guess we could try this antidote on her, that me and B made up for you, Rae."  
  
"I don't want her to be poisoned." said Raven stonily. Cyborg shook his head.  
  
"It's harmless. If you don't have the disease then it is no more harmful than water. We made sure of that."  
  
"I understand that. But what if she doesn't have the disease - what do we do then?" said Raven, rolling her eyes, and bending down beside the unconscious form.  
  
"Then we panic. But we may as well try this first." said Cyborg, picking up a needle filled with a green liquid.  
  
"Try what first?" came a voice from behind Cyborg. The three titans turned around quickly to see Robin looking at them with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Hey, Rob!" said BB waving a hand nervously. Robin smiled then pointed inquiringly at the room.  
  
"Is she okay? What are you doing with that? Why is she there and Raven up? What antidote?" he said, in total confusion. "What the hell is going on?!"  
  
"Yes, I agree with Robin - please tell us what has been happening whilst we were outside on this bright sunny day!" said Starfire, suddenly appearing in the doorway.  
  
The other three stood there in a silence not sure where to begin. Beastboy sighed.  
  
"Okay, here goes: Raven woke up a while ago, but she still was weak so we tried to see what was wrong but she got more ill, so Swift went into her mind to save her and when she came out she was like this but Raven is back to normal again." he said all in one breath. He gasped before continuing.  
  
"So, we are trying to cure Swift so that she will be okay again and then we can all...um..." he trailed off. "Hey, good point. What are we going to do?"  
  
"Well Swift won't be doing anything much." said Raven, in monotone. "You see, she's leaving."  
  
There was a thick silence in the room. Noone was sure what to say or how to say it. The thoughts were buzzing but there was a deep quiet between them.  
  
"So," said Robin eventually. "what are you waiting for? Lets wake her up!"  
  
A few minutes later they were set, and the five titans crowded round the bed to try and awaken the sleeping Azarathian. Swift looked as if she was asleep - and peaceful. Raven thought it seemed a shame to wake her up but she didn't share that with anyone but herself.  
  
Cyborg injected the needle into Swifts arm, and when all the liquid was gone the team waited in anticipation. Slowly but surely, two green eyes began to blink and open.  
  
Swift focused on five heads crowded around her face and she moaned. Where was she again? The last thing she remembered was...seeing emotions in Raven's head. And some thick red smoke. She wheezed and sat up.  
  
"Welcome back." said Raven. Swift smiled and swung her legs over the bedside, standing up, slightly shakily. Raven steadied her, then they all retreated downstairs.  
  
"So, Swift," said Robin, casually. "Raven tells us that you are leaving."  
  
Swift reddened immediately. She rubbed her eyes with her right hand and fiddled with her cloak with the other.  
  
"Yes. Yes I am."  
  
"Why?" said Cyborg before he could stop himself. He obviously wasn't happy about it. Swift looked up, her green eyes brimming with tears.  
  
"Because I can't stay here. I'm not a teen titan. I'm just Raven's sister."  
  
"So? That doesn't matter. We don't mind, do we guys?" protested Cyborg. The others mumbled 'no' quietly. Starfire smiled broadly.  
  
"It is always a pleasure to have you here, Swift."  
  
"Thanks, Starfire. But listen, I feel it's time to move on. I appreciate what you guys have done for me, and I'll never forget you. Any of you." She said, looking mostly at Cyborg. She took a breath then carried on.  
  
"If anything, you have inspired me. You see, when I leave I'm planning on going on a trip to find somewhere new to settle in. That way, I can help your cause by fighting crime in other areas all over the world. Crime doesn't just happen in Jump City. And I really want to help the greater good, y'know?"  
  
The others were stunned by her words. They sat in silence, whilst Swift stood up gently.  
  
"Infact I think I should go right now."  
  
"I never like goodbye's!" said Beastboy, as Swift got ready to leave. They all stood outside of the tower, waiting to say farewell to the girl they barely knew.  
  
Swift came out of the tower, the wind blowing her dark hair. She walked along the line of titans, not unlike an army sergeant, but saying her goodbyes to them all.  
  
Robin was first in the line. He handed her a small device. Swift looked at it quizzically. "What's this?"  
  
"Its a communicator. Just incase you ever need us." said Robin,smiling. Swift smiled straight back.  
  
"Thanks, Robin. Goodbye."  
  
She moved along to Starfire - with whom she had a big hug. Starfire began to weep slightly, as Swift moved along to Beastboy. Beastboy gave a cheeky grin.  
  
"Buh-bye, Swift." he said, turning into a kitten and leaping into her arms. She tickled him behind the ears, and said goodbye, before he turned back into himself.  
  
The next part she knew would be ever harder. She swallowed as she looked into Raven's lilac eyes. Raven stared back at her. Without a word, they hugged each other, tears welling up in their eyes.  
  
"Promise me you'll be careful." said Swift, mid-embrace. Raven whispered back:  
  
"Promise me you'll come back."  
  
Then without another word, the two girls separated, as Swift moved on to Cyborg.  
  
Cyborg.  
  
What was she going to say to him? She shuffled her feet slightly. Then she looked at his sad face and felt completely selfish and mean. His stare made her feel so uncomfortable, for the first time ever. She wanted to squirm under the glare.  
  
She just smiled though, as if to offer a peace treaty. To her greatest relief, Cy smiled right back.  
  
"I never meant for this to happen. I'm so sorry. It would have liked to have got to know you better."said Swift quietly, so that the other titans didn't hear.  
  
"Likewise, little lady." said Cyborg, chuckling slightly. Swift grinned and wiggled her eyebrows. Cyborg offered his hand to shake. Swift pushed it out of the way and gave him a hug. They remained like that for sometime, before Swift moved away.  
  
"Well, so long, you guys! Take care and keep fighting the good fight!" she giggled, causing the water to explode behind her. With that, she turned and took to the air.  
  
The other titans waved until she disappeared into the sky. Then they began to retreat into the tower, all bar Cyborg. Raven looked at Beastboy who nodded to her.  
  
"S'ok, you go on in, leave it to me."  
  
Raven nodded back and wandered into the tower slowly. Cyborg was staring at the spot where Swift was last seen. Beastboy moved next to him.  
  
"So," he said quietly.  
  
"So," said Cyborg equally as quietly.  
  
"How come you didn't try to make her stay?"  
  
"Cause you got to know when to let go."  
  
Back in the tower, Raven retreated to her room, silent as always. She closed the door, and smoothed out her bed, then lay face down on it.  
  
She hadn't wanted Swift to leave, but she knew that she must. A tear trickled down the Azarathians cheek. Then another, and another. The books began to swirl around her head.  
  
Then there was a knock on the door. The books fell on Raven, causing her to squeal in pain.  
  
The door opened, promptly. It was, of course, Beastboy. He raised his eyebrows at her. She glared daggers at him.  
  
"Beastboy," she hissed, angrily. "You are in my ROOM!"  
  
"Yeah yeah." he said, sitting down on the bed next to her. She sat up, cursing, and rubbing her sore head. He smiled at her.  
  
"Spoke to Cyborg. He's okay."  
  
"Good." muttered Raven, looking at the floor.  
  
"I just came to check you are."  
  
"Yes I'm fine." sniffed Raven, uncertainly. Beastboy knew she wasn't. He looked at her until she looked back.  
  
"Raven, I'm really sorry about acting like a jerk. Guess it comes naturally."  
  
"You don't need to apologise." Said Raven, quietly, fiddling with her belt.  
  
"Sure I do. I still love you though, and I was so worried about you today, and the whole thing with Trigon and...."  
  
Raven put her hand over his lips. She gave a half smile.  
  
"You know what your problem is Beastboy? You talk to much."  
  
And then without a single word he leant over and kissed her, and Raven knew that everything would be okay.  
  
Until next time.

---

_Well I've come to the end of my story.  
  
Tell me if you guys want me to write a sequel. I'd be more than happy to!  
  
Hope you enjoyed it - feel free to catch me on AIM anytime.  
  
Bai bai. -Chibi-_


End file.
